Bit By Bit You're charming my heart
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However, ¿Is the Excommander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?
1. From Innocent Crush to Love and Devotion

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.**

**Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However, ¿Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Chapter 1 "From Innocent Crush to Love and Devotion"**

Elincia Ridell Crimea stared out to the window of her chariot.

It had been 6 months since Ashnard's defeat.

Though it was only months, it seemed eras away, as if the possession that her beloved country Crimea, was nothing but a deranged nightmare, one that thanked Ashera was over.

Reconstruction was never easy, and the fact that she was Queen did not help, Her Royal duties had kept her away from the one who she owed everything to, her life, her confidence and even her heart, Ike Gawain.

Her lord Ike was not one who loved the high society Ado, even in the war as a lord, he avoided all that type of nonsense, perhaps that simple and pure heart was one of the ,any facts that stole her heart.

Brave, Confident, soft; Ike had all those virtues, virtues that would make him an excellent king.

¿King? ¿since when did she thought like this?

Of course, deep in her heart no one would be better, both in age and features, Ike had buried himself deep in there. All those thoughts put her cheeks red, like the plains of Crimea in the setting sun.

Now, all those endless reunions, all those tedious documents, all those confusing budgets, all those painful was recordings, would not bother her no more, she needed vacations, here and now.

Bastian, Lucia and Geoffrey were the ones who suggested this; she knew Crimea was safe in their capable hands.

As they say all work and no play is foolish, however she spent most of her nights thinking, pondering, admiring, who else? Her Lord Ike.

Be in those warm arms, hear that pure heart, inhale his valiant smell, get lost in those sky blue eyes, caress his hair and most importantly reclaim those lips with hers, Elincia had not dreamed of anything else since her lord Ike left, even in meetings, people pointed out how red her face was or how lost in thought, The new queen excused herself the allaby of "being working too much." However that was farthest from the truth.

"Ah, my lord Ike..." she said dreamily.

At the beginning she just admired him for putting his life in danger for someone who had no proof of royalty, the it shifted to a huge crush for saving her, and not viewing her as a noble but as a person, not as a forgotten princess but as Elincia Ridell, for the first time in her life, the princess felt strange only thinking of Ike, worrying about him so much she even took the task of fighting alongside him, now, pure love, a promise to herself that she'd love Ike Gawain no matter what.

Arriving at the new Greil Mercenaries camp, she blushed a bit, thanked her rider and proceeded to enter.

The emerald girl met the expert mage, Soren.

"My queen, How good to see you." He stated.

"Please, drop the formality lord Soren." She smiled.

"Nonsense, you're royalty and deserved to be treated as such. Are you...?" the mage was cut in his sentence.

"Yes, please tell everyone." She said.

"Right, I'll go get Ike." The mage left.

"Ike."

"Oh Soren, ¿what, need to give me a report?" Ike inquired.

"Yes, Your girlf...er...Elincia came to see you Ike-y pooh." The mage snickered and barely contained his laughter.

"Want to know what the worst part of you is? You only smile when you have mischief up your sleeve." a defeated Ike Commented.

"Ahem...I'm like that. Now don't keep your girlfriend waiting...King Ikie!" Soren finally laughed.

"Yeah..." sighed Ike.

The mage and Ragnell's wielder went to the living room.

"¡My Lord Ike!" Elincia hugged the swordsman tightly.

"¡Hey there Elincia!" he hugged back "¿Is my queen well?" Ike smiled that charming smile of his which made her want to melt.

"Of course..." she said blushing at my queen part "Please drop the formality Ike."

"Ok."

Soren rolled his eyes, shook his head softly and returned to his book, "How to make destructive magic, even more destructive."

Then, Titania came in.

"Ike...¡Oh Elincia, what a surprise!" the ruby haired Ax wielder greeted.

"¡Hi there Titania!" the Emerald haired Queen Greeted.

"¿So Elincia, you staying for long? Ike asked.

"If I'm not a burden..."

"Of course not...the more you're here the better..." Ike blushed.

"Thanks my Lord Ike..."

Soren laughed mentally, however as divine justice would have it, the only being that had influence on him arrived...

"¡Oh Soren!" Mist used a girly tone.

"Mist?" the mage lowered his book.

"¡Come I need you in the kitchen!" Mist dragged the mage by the hand, unnoticeable to anyone, his left eye twitched.

"¡Slow down Mist!" though inwardly Soren enjoyed it.

"Speaking of which, would like the Crimean spicy stew you liked so much before?" Elincia asked.

"¡Of course, man, what a good dinner I'm gonna get!" Ike cheered.

"Some things...don't change..." Titania smiled.

Mist and Soren were already there, Ike smirked at this, making Elincia give him An inquiring look, Ike responded by pointing at the mismatched pair.

"¡Ok, all yours Soren!" Mist said

"All right." The mage responded.

Snapping his fingers, Soren created a small fire ready for Mist.

"Thanks Soren, you're pretty useful around the house, drying clothes with Elwind, cooking with Elfire, lighting dark places with Elthunder..."

"Mist, I mastered those powers to defeat enemies...Not to become a House husband..." the mage sighed.

"Yeah but...The Battle is over..." Mist Replied

"Yeah, well ¿Need me for anything else?"

"No, Thanks..." she gave him a shy blushing smile.

"Well, I'll be of use anytime." The mage retired. "Oh, do remember today you have a Staff practice."

"I won't Soren." She smiled.

"You've been slacking lately little missy, I can't allow that, everyone has to be in Tip-Top Shape." Soren smirked.

"I won't but, don't forget you have to accompany me to buy new clothes." She countered, smirking too.

"Huh? Why me?" a dismayed Soren inquired.

"Because you need a new coat! For Ashera's Sake!" Mist made him a Pout.

"But Mist...! This Coat means a lot! I wore it when I became a Sage and when I beat Bryce!" Soren retorted.

"No buts Soren! After Practice we go to shop!" Mist ordered

"Yes General Mist." The Mage retreated.

"¡Don't Worry Queen Elincia, Once I'm done we can cook my brother's favorite food!" Mist was more than cheerful.

"Um...Mist...Try not to "help" Elincia too much..." Ike said, faking a disgusted look.

"¡Ike you're awful!" Mist slapped him playfully, not losing her smile.

"Ike, Is it me or Mist is too happy?" Elincia whispered.

"No, She IS Happy." Ike said, snickering.

"We'll explain later." Titania added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I'm almost done Ike." Elincia said. "Meanwhile take some Tea."

"¡Oh great, Man this is gonna be sweet!" the General cheered.

"Mist isn't the over cheerful one...Someone here too." Titania added

"Come on Titania, I like Mist's cooking but...No one beats Elincia!" Ike cheered.

"About earlier..." Elincia reminded them.

"Oh yeah..." Ike regained composure. "Weird huh? How could Crimea's most powerful Mage lose to a frail girl?" Ragnell's master smiled

"Yes...Lord...Soren isn't social but, with Mist..." Elincia said.

"That has a reason." Titania took a Sip of her Cup.

"Reason?" Elincia inquired.

"Yes, you see Soren was adopted..." Ike said.

"When Commander Greil took him, Soren hated himself for not being useful." Titania Added.

"My father then, assigned him various tasks, among them, master magic and baby-sit Mist."

"Yes, Greil saw Soren's potential, and ordered him to study magic. Also, before coming here a mage took care of him." Titania remembered.

"Baby-sit Mist?" Elincia asked not able to hide the surprise.

"Yes, Even as a child, Soren was a prodigy, and was very skilled in reading, math etc. My father wanted Mist to learn from him."

"I taught him a bit, He always asked: "Deputy Commander what's this?" or "Titania how do you make this operation?" Soren was a Genius but..."

"Geniuses are lonely." Elincia finished.

"Exactly, Soren was lonely, though I was and still am his friend; Soren avoided everyone, the brothers, Rhys, Shinon Gatrie..."

"Mist was his only true companion." Titania said. "As the laws of nature denote it, when people of the opposite sex spend time together, they...fall for each other."

"Really? How so?" Elincia asked.

"Well, there were many incidents, Elincia." Ike responded.

"Please tell them." Elincia pleaded.

"It's a long Story..." Ike had stirred the remembrance...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soren was about 8 Yrs. Old and Mist about 5._

_When he came, Soren was away from everyone except from me..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Commander Greil and a small brunette arrived at the future prodigy's room._

_A small raven haired boy devoured a wind book._

"_Oh, commander Greil!" Soren made a reverence._

"_Hi Soren, How've you been?" Greil Asked._

"_Very good sir, I've learned a lot..."_

"_I have one more task to ask of you. Are you ready?" Greil knew Soren's frustration so he used a commanding tone._

"_Yes Sir!" Soren replied cheerfully._

"_Take care of her and teach her your vast knowledge." Greil smiled fondly._

"_Who Sir?" the young boy asked._

"_Here." Mist, stepped timidly forward; at the sight of Soren she hid behind her father._

"_Now, Now Mist, Is that how to treat your tutor?" Greil asked._

"_I have to teach her?" Soren asked hiding the sad tone._

"_Yes. Any objections soldier?" Greil kept his commanding tone._

"_No Sir!" Soren said firmly._

"_Very well, she is my daughter, I entrust her to you, Make her happy! I leave you alone to get to know each other better." Greil left Soren's room._

"_My name's...I'm Mist..." she blushed._

"_I'm Soren, Nice to meet you." This was the Leader's daughter; he tried to be as gentle as he could._

"_Are you going to teach me?" she asked timidly._

"_Yes."_

"_What're you going to teach me?"_

"_Math, reading and such." He said non-chalantly._

"_Is...Is it hard...?" she asked._

"_Maybe."_

"_No I don't like hard stuff! Wahhh!" Mist cried._

_After that meeting, Mist cried countless times, but because of her timidness, in fact poor Soren was doing his best no to grow angry, because even as a kid he was short-tempered. Eventually My Sister did what the whole Greil Mercenaries Failed at, Befriending Soren._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Little Mist and young Soren stared at the night Sky._

"_Hey Soren?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What are those shiny dots in the sky?"_

"_Stars Mist."_

"_Stars?" she asked wide-eyed_

"_Yes, Orbs of gas shining in distant space."_

"_Wow, you know a lot Soren." Mist smiled_

"_I read a...lot..." The young boy felt his face heat up._

"_And why does the Sky become black when it's night?"_

"_Because, it is the sunlight which makes the sky blue, Mist."_

_Mist blushed a bit._

"_Soren..." she said blushing._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_Sorry? Why, you've done no offense against me."_

"_Because I was afraid of you, now I know different." She smiled._

"_No problem." The future mage blushed._

"_..." Mist neared her lips to his cheek. And, pressed them softly against it._

"_Mist?!" Soren asked shocked._

"_Thanks for being my teacher..." she rushed off._

"_Mist!" the small mage ran after her_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A small Soren was hitting tree stumps with his spells_

"_Wind!" Soren Ordered._

"_Fire!" he followed up._

_The targets were obliterated, and Soren was startled, by some clapping._

"_You're incredible Soren! You've mastered almost all of the Spells!" Mist congratulated._

"_NO Mist, I still can't use thunder..."_

"_Huh?" Mist looked confused_

"_Thunder!" nothing came out, Soren looked dismayed_

"_Don't worry Soren, Give Time some time! You always say that!" Mist said._

"_Thanks Mist." He smiled. _

_Since then, my sister started to be with him more and more, to__ the point she would only play with him. But perhaps the greatest incident was..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A small __Mist sat, collecting flowers, while Soren reading both in a small field of flowers, the sun was setting and it looked very pretty._

_A nearby town was in reconstruction, so dust and rocks were nearby._

"_The flowers smell so good!" Mist said._

"_Yeah..." Soren lowered his book._

"_No a Rock fell from the construction!" a huge rock rolled towards the small pair_

"_Mist let's go!"_

_Mist was paralyzed in fear._

"_M...Mist!"_

"_I'm scared Soren..." Mist Cried._

"_Mist me..." Soren stopped "No, I'm here for you!" knowing he had to remain calm, he hugged her._

"_Soren..." she buried in his chest-_

"_Al right, Wind won't budge the rock and fire isn't hot enough to melt it...What can I do?!" he thought. "Thunder but...I...Can't...Do it..." he thought desperately, jerking his fist._

_The rock went faster..._

"_I'm sorry Soren..."_

"_Mist..." he hugged her tightly, "Sorry Mist but if you die, you'll be all alone, you won't see your family, All Alone..." he thought._

_All Alone..._

_All Alone..._

_Those words resonated in the small mage's mind..._

"_No, I don't want Mist to die! I don't want her to suffer the loneliness I suffered! Mist means...All to me! As long as I live she'll never be alone!" He exclaimed mentally._

_Soren let go of Mist gently._

"_Soren?" she inquired._

"_Not yet..." he smiled, which surprised her, he jerked his fist with determination._

_He Rose up and turned to the rock, his bangs, covered his face._

_Crack, Crack... Sparks formed in his hand..._

"_I don't' care..." _

_Crack, Crack..._

"_If I die..." the small mage said bravely._

_Crack, crack, Crack...the sparks were starting to get violent..._

"_But...I...Promised I'd make Mist happy that's why...that's why... If we die, I won't fulfill that promise to her! I will protect her with my life! Thunder!"_

_The first blast obliterated part of the rock._

"_Thunder!"_

_The second took down some of it too, but it'd still crush them..._

"_Not Yet Thunder!" a blue light formed around the small mage's body._

_The rock was almost done one more, would do the trick._

"_Thunder!" the rock was no more. _

"_Mist, as long as I live...__You'll always have me..." he fell unconscious._

"_Soren! Soren!!" the small girl cried on Soren's unconscious body._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mist, Soren, Greil, Ike and Titania were all in the small mage's room_

"_So Soren...?" Greil asked_

"_Yes daddy, he attacked the rock 4 times, and saved me! Please tell me he'll be allright!" Mist cried._

"_Soren hang in there...!" a small Ike said._

"_No worries, he's just unconscious!" Titania announced._

"_Sniff...Thank the goddess!" Mist ran to cry on the small mage's chest._

"_Still to attack 4 times..." Greil said._

"_It's a special ability called Adept, Soren was born for magic." Titania answered._

"_Let's leave them alone." Greil said leaving with the others._

"_M...Mist?" Soren woke up._

"_Soren!!! You're up!" she hugged him tightly._

"_Yes..."_

"_Soren I'm sorry because of me..."_

"_No Mist...I should thank you...thanks to you I mastered thunder..." he returned the hug._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_And last but not least..." Ike said._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Soren stared at the night sky, determination filling his ruby eyes._

_He was on the place where Boyd, Ike and the others sparred._

"_I'll get stronger...I'll protect you...Mist..."_

"_Soren?"_

"_Ah Mist..." the young mage blushed._

"_Ummm...What are you doing Alone?" she asked._

"_Just...planning my spells..."_

"_I see..."_

"_Did you need something?" he asked._

"_Y...Yes...Soren what's love?" the young girl blushed._

"_L...Love?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_W...Well Love is...a felling you get when..." the mage didn't know how to answer due to the fact that, he was unskilled in the field._

"_Don't be mean! You're my teacher..."_

"_When you...like someone...and want to make him or her happy. And spend the rest of your life with that person..."_

"_Do you love someone?" she asked._

"_No..."_

"_I do."_

"_Really? Who?" the small mage inquired._

"_Y...You...I want to make you happy..."_

"_M...Mi...Mist..." the mage was at a loss for words, not to mention as blushing red as his eyes._

_Mist put her small hands on his shoulders and slowly pressed her lips to Soren's, it was a chaste kiss, but loving too._

"_Mist..." the mage was even redder._

"_Soren, promise me something."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_When we grow up...You'll love me."_

"_Err...Ok..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Whoa...I had no idea those two..." Elincia said.

"Yes, but it doesn't end there." Titania added.

"Really?" Elincia inquired.

"Yes..." Ike added "During the war, Soren disagreed to the decision of Mist fighting."

"Ah..." Elincia smirked.

"Yes..." Titania said "Soren saver her countless times during the war... and also when Mist put on the Valkyria Outfit he blushed intensely. And that's not the worst, when Soren started to use Staves... She decided to recruit him in that aspect too..."

"However, that bookworm, isn't too clever in social aspects, he doesn't realize Mist loves him nor does he remember his promise." Ike said.

"Yes, poor Mist." Titania added.

"Ah love..." Elincia said dreamily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mismatched pair walked along the forest to practice Mend and other healing arts.

"All right Mist, Use Mend." Soren Ordered spotting a withering flower.

"Yes sir! Mend!" the Valkyria responded.

The flower returned to normal.

"Like it?"

"Yes but..."

"But?" the Valkyria asked.

"Remember Mist, we save lives with these arts."

"I know..." she aid vaguely.

"Flower bloom and wither...Stars Shine and die...Everything has a life Cycle, the earth, the universe...Compared to that isn't our life more than a blink?" Soren said, grabbing a flower.

"Soren..." Mist blushed; one thing she loved apart form him were his metaphors.

"In that short lapse of time...a person is born, feels, anger hatred wrath, hurt shame...and love, trust, laugh, and devotion... we learn both good and negative emotions...All in a brief lapse of time called life...And we become enveloped by a sweet sleep called death..." he said inspecting a flower. "Our arts are a prolongation."

"Prolongation?" she said still blushing.

"Yes, we expand a living being's life, Mist, Healing arts are influenced by what you feel at that moment, not only magical strength helps, but your desire too, the desire of how much you want a person to live is all."

"Yes Soren...You yourself made a miracle a long time ago...because you wanted me to live..." her cheeks were red now.

"Y...Yeah..."

"Well, ready to buy new clothes?"

"Do I have to?" Soren asked.

"Please?" Mist's Sapphire puppy eyes were something he was not able to resist not even as a child, now it was more than impossible.

"Right."

Both headed to town to replenish Soren's Clothes.

_**A/N Mist feelings haven't changed, in fact they have increased? What'll Mist do? What does Elincia plan? Too many question so little time, Read you next in "Cros**__**s Over! The Battle for Ike!" Read you later!**_


	2. Crossover! Contest for Ike Begins!

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.**

**Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However, ¿Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Chapter 2 "Crossover! Contest for Ike begins! Soren's doubt."**

Ike sat calmly by the by the fire while Elincia started her job.

Though it was a bit tedious, nothing could beat Elincia's curry.

However there was another reason that wouldn't move him from there.

Elincia was there, for him.

The beautiful woman he had always loved, whom he thought lost, had returned.

If he was going to lose her to nobility then at least he would enjoy her one last time.

He couldn't stand nobility and someone of Low blood couldn't dream of being with her, probably Geoffrey or some other Noble would marry her...

"My lord Ike..."

"Ah yes?"

"What were you thinking?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Uh...thinking...that you're a good cook...and it only compares with your beauty...!"

"_Holy Ashera why did I?"_ he thought.

"Thanks...My lord Ike..." she blushed a red Crimson; the man whom she thought was the most wonderful, was complimenting her.

Both were at a loss for Words.

"BOSS!!" a voice called. A navy blue haired girl appeared before them.

"Oh, hi Mia." Ike saluted.

"Boss, it's time to train!"

"Ah, yeah I'd almost forgotten!" Ike exclaimed. "Elincia, I'll go train with her all right?"

"Don't worry My Lord Ike...It'll be ready soon!" she responded.

"Let's go Boss!" Mia dragged him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soren? Hurry up!" Mist called.

"Calm down." The mage stammered.

"Come on we'll lose all the offers!" she dragged him by the hand.

"Here we go again..." if his hand was intact he'd thank Ashera; though, the advantage was, taking Mist's hand.

Advantage? Why? A hand was only an extremity, why would he care?

"Here we go!" she cheered, arriving at a girl's cloth shop.

"Now, logic would Denote that if a man enters there, he'll be killed much worst than Ashnard." He said.

"Don't worry! I'll excuse you!" she said dragging the dismayed mage.

Soren, was not known to be social, in fact he had one of the worst reputations among the Greil mercenaries, 'Pompous brat' by Shinon 'Know-it-all book worm' by Boyd and Ike. 'Heartless Mage' by Titania. 'Abnormal fool' by Oscar, given because he hated eating. It wasn't precisely something to be proud about, however, Mist didn't think about him like that. She thought he was a wonderful teacher, a prodigy, which she reminded him of every 5 seconds, Crimea's most powerful mage.

Why? Of course he was anti-social, however that seemed to be blocked by Mist's smile and pureness.

In fact, every phrase he used with others, she turned it against him.

"Go away!" he would say. "Make me." She'd respond.

"I'm studying Spells." "I'll study with you."

"I'm counting supplies." She'd counter with: "I'll help."

"I'm reading." She'd be ready with: "I came to read too."

"I'm making battle tactics." "I'll make you some company. No one won a war alone."

He'd beaten everyone, except her; Mist Gawain was far from being the strongest Mercenary however, he couldn't keep up with her, she would make joke of his antipathies.

Her smile had never been worn out, not by him, though he loved that smile...

Loved? A term he wouldn't know, though he was adopted, not once had he felt it, though he felt friendship, loyalty, not love, however...

Once upon a time, he promised a certain someone; he'd give her unconditional love, to whom? Mist. Though he was a Kid, he was rational, to some point, so why would he promise her an emotion he knew nothing of?

Nowadays, those were memories, sweet to some degree, but memories.

However, even now he pondered 2 things, the why he'd say that and the incident.

Anyone rational at least, would say he never even hugged someone, but in fact he's kissed, Mist gave him that pleasure, and though he would deny that incident, mostly when Ike Boyd and Rhys would gang on him, Mist would only sadden her face, and/or blush; why? It was just a kid's promise, however everyday he remembered, no one had gotten that close to him, her lips were small and soft in that then, his body wouldn't...couldn't forget it...the sensation of someone who cares about you, pressing her lips against yours, and he'd curse his body for this.

Now Mist was more...Attractive, more beautiful, her lips were now luscious...red...

Inviting...

Soren stared at her lips as they walked, as he thought, but...why would he think that? The only thing he was good at were Rexbolt, Bolganonne and Tornado right?

The worst was the girls on the shop murmured things

"Pervert…" This made him jerk his fist.

"Ah! Cute! He's choosing with his girl friend!"

This made him blush why would they call Mist?...

"Soren?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking?" she inquired.

"Um...The new color of my coat!" he said.

"Right, black doesn't suit you. How about Marine blue or dark green?"

"Sounds good."

"But I need new clothes too, so I'll count on you, my Teacher!" she smiled.

"Mist, that's why I refuse to come..."

"You don't want to be with me?" she inquired sadly.

"No! I'm not skilled in fashion or wardrobe features! I'm useless to you! I don't like being unuseful to you..." he said staring into the distance.

"Hee Hee! Some things never change!" she giggled, blushing.

"Huh?"

"Those words were the only thing you said to father when you were little! Remember?"

"Yes...I hate not being useful."

"But you're more than useful to me...you've taught me so much Soren...how to read...how to count...protected me during the war...taught me how to use staves...help me cook...make me company..." Mist's front hair covered the redness in her cheeks.

"I made a promise."

"Promise?"

"I'd promise I'd make you happy."

"S...Soren..."

"What? Don't you remember?" he inquired.

"Ummm...N...No..." she blushed deep crimson. _"If only you knew..."_ she thought.

"Mist?"

"Let's...go!"

After the conversation, the mage sat in a bench waiting for Mist to come out.

Women were a great mystery even to him, the fact that they loved to buy puzzled him.

Sighing, he did the trademark thing he was known for...read.

However the text was only, being read, not comprehended...Mist was on his head.

To top it all off, he was with her...

"Soren?"

"Hmm..." he raised his head. "For Ashera's sake..." he murmured.

"How do I look?" she said softly.

Mist had dropped her Valkyria outfit; this was a blue blouse, with a long dress of the same color.

"Well?" she said slyly.

"Ummm...How should I know?" the mage said...

"Be sincere."

"Ok. You look...stunning." he opened his eyes wide and covered his mouth "sorry..."

"No thanks..." she blushed a bit and left.

"Why would I say that?!" he asked himself. The mage couldn't forget how much blue suited her.

"Soren."

The mage's left eye twitched. "Yes?"

He looked at her. She wore an orange blouse and a matching mini skirt.

"Like it?" she gave a quick turn so he could see it.

"Er... I think you look good..." he sighed.

"Thanks..." she said in a seductive tone.

"Ashera? What have I done to deserve this?" he cursed under his breath

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Mia asked.

"Wait." Ike closed his eyes. "Come then."

"With your eyes closed?" she smirked. "Heh heh...I have the advantage! Prepare yourself boss! Astra!" she said firmly.

Mia struck 5 times, two were avoided and three were no damage.

"Hahh...hah...why? You can't see me." she asked

"Eyes that can't see shall open in a storm. Mia, you have other senses. Use them."

"Boss who taught you?"

"My father. He used to do it with eyes closed as well."

"Why?"

"To show you that there is more to see without eyesight."

"But..."

"Hear the steps...Smell his fear...hold your weapon...taste victory...Mia you're wasting you other 4 senses."

"Oh boss! You're incredible!" She said, beet red.

"Nah, you're imagining things; ok my turn." Ike threw his sword in the air and made his fashion attack. Mia closed her eyes tightly, the first blow just blew across her face and as for the second, she just fell, Ragnell barely touching, in her shoulder.

"You see Mia?" he said "Merely swinging a sword is enough to take care of an average opponent however; you want to find your true nemesis?"

"Yes..." she said still red.

"Well, you got to have different styles."

"Why?"

"Because, you're going to battle him or her many times, so probably that person will know your style as much as the palm of his or her hand." Ike offered his hand. "Good practice."

"Thanks boss! I am completely in love with you!" She said, hugging him.

"What?"

"I said with your style..." she looked away in embarrassment.

"All right."

"Thanks for today...see you later boss..." Mia kissed his cheek.

"Mia?" Ike rubbed his cheek.

The Sword master just ran off.

However an unwanted guest watched this, Elincia.

"My lord Ike..." her chest hurt, this a new feeling.

Perhaps this was jealousness?

"Well, I won Crimea, I'll win my lord Ike!" she said fiercely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soren was dismayed, Mist was restless and they'd gone to 5 stores already.

And it was he who carried everything.

"Mist? How much are you going to buy?" the tired mage said.

"Calm down, we need your coats."

"Coats?"

"Yes, you need more than one."

"But..."

"No buts Soren, I hate to see you with the old one." She ordered

"Yes mom..." he sighed. "Like father, like daughter." He murmured.

"What?" she inquired.

"Nothing."

Soren dropped the bags carefully; Mist grabbed several coats and led him to the dressers.

"First dark green." She ordered.

Soren had a 'don't make fun of me' look.

"Well?" The mage was impatient

"You look...good..." The redness threatened Mist again.

"Huh? Mist are you sick?" the mage inquired. "Hmmm...No fevers...but you're warm." The Mage put his forehead to hers to check her temperature. Needless to say Mist grew warmer.

"I'm Fine...keep going..."

"All right."

"Next, Navy Blue." She regained her senses.

Soren came out in a dark blue coat.

"The good thing is I'm getting Coats that have magical resistance."

"Magical...Resistance?" Mist asked.

"Yes...Red... is resistant to Fire...Yellow...thunder...you get me."

"Soren! Why always look on the philosophical side? You look handsome for Ashera's sake!" Mist gasped. Why did she...call him handsome?

"Hmmm...I guess a new look could be good too." He smirked

"Yeah...how about pink?"

"Pink? NO WAY! I'M CRIMEA'S MOST POWERFUL SAGE!" a big headed Soren exclaimed, panting for breath.

"So? I'm taking it anyways." Mist smirked and winked. "I'll pay; my treat."

"I'm not..."

"Remember...make me happy..." Mist snickered.

"You...Ok." Soren grumbled. _"Why does she look for loopholes in the promise_?" he thought

"Don't worry...you'll only wear it when we're alone." She whispered seductively, making him shiver.

"Still, pink... well I'll get accustomed to this."

"Don't worry. You look good in anything." She complimented.

"Thanks...I think."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike went back inside.

"Oh Elincia, that was good sparring. How goes it?"

"Great My lord Ike...here try." Elincia handed him a spoon "Say ahhh!"

Ike tasted it. "Elincia there's two things you can't be beaten at! Being queen and cooking!" he complimented.

"Thanks My lord Ike." She blushed and hugged him.

"Elincia? What was that for?" Ike asked.

"Because you love my cooking."

"Mmm...Ok. I'll give the surprise to everyone." Ike ran off.

"Ah My lord Ike you're powerful but dense..." she closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can drop them there Soren." Both were back in Mist's room.

"Yeah." He said "May I be of more use?" Soren asked.

"No, you've done more than enough." Mist smiled.

"Then I leave." Soren said leaving.

"Soren."

"Hm?"

"Your Coats."

"Thanks Mist."

Mist had been on Soren's thoughts too long; He'd even forgotten to take off the pink coat. Entering his room he sighed.

"Soren!" Boyd and Stefan appeared before him. "The princess..." Boyd snickered.

"What?" the confused mage asked.

"Soren? Are you going to cast flower?" Boyd laughed heartily.

Stefan smirked; he knew the why of his new look.

"Gr..." sparks were cracking around Soren, he was preparing Rexbolt.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Boyd said. "It was a Joke! Seriously though, who gave you that?" Boyd asked.

"Mist." the mage said simply.

"I see...this is about THAT." Boyd smirked.

"I don't know what you're insinuating but if you don't stop I won't respond when you're 'shocked' by this look." Soren said, angry.

"Little Soren is in love..." Boyd's tone was annoying. "Mist and Soren sitting in a tree…" he sang.

"All right Boyd, this is…" The jolts grew violent.

"Someone's touchy well Elincia's..." Boyd was interrupted.

"I know, wannabe axe man!" Soren exclaimed.

"Report to the table." Boyd said leaving.

"I swear..." Soren rubbed his forehead.

"Soren..." Stefan called him.

"You too?!" This time he prepared Tornado.

"No, Soren, but I just wanted to say I respect you."

"For what?" Soren inquired.

"For loving her. I mean you please her in every little aspect, and even withstand humiliation, and protect her with your life. I hope you'll finally be able to find happiness." Soren's fellow Kinsman said.

"WHAT?! I don't...!" he was interrupted by Stefan.

"Don't hide it Soren, from one branded to another It's obvious my friend, you love her."

"No! As you said I'm a branded! I only exist for fighting and destroying!" Soren retorted.

"Whether you're a branded it doesn't matter, Love oversees that Soren, and she loves you and always will, even if you would've joined Daein." Stefan said.

"I thought you..."

"In another era I would've discouraged you...but this war and Ike taught me that Laguz, Beorc or anything doesn't matter, what matters is what's inside you."

"But I don't'...!" Soren protested.

"Soren! You're pretty wise but pretty distracted and Naïve to some point!"

"Naïve?! I'm the only one who thinks clearly!" he countered.

"Soren! In love logic doesn't work! Don't you see?!" Stefan begun to grow impatient at the sage's naiveness.

"Love?" Soren looked as if the equation of life had explained to him.

"Why do you think Mist bothers to be with you? You're the most antisocial person Crimea has! Or why does she need you as a teacher? Why does she want to be near you? Heck she turns red just at your sight! Doesn't it seem suspicious Soren?!"

"Um..." Soren never thought it like that.

"Tell me, if you hate a person you wouldn't go near her right?" Stefan inquired,

"Yeah."

"But if you love this person wouldn't you try to be near her? Or please her? Or yet make her happy? I know it Soren, about your promise, to Mist a long time ago, your mind doesn't get it but your body does."

"Promise..."

"Why would you keep that promise? Mist is happy isn't she? Why? Because you unconsciously love her! You know she smiles differently with you, it's more radiant smile, and maybe you haven't noticed but when you turn her down, tell her you're too busy, or one of those lame excuses of yours, is one of the only times she goes depressed."

"Stefan..."

"Soren, look I tell you this because you're a branded like me, we have our hearts closed because we think we're abominations, because we think we're errors, but now I'm ready to find the light of my heart."

"Light of the heart?"

"Yes Soren, that one which relieves all burdens, that which fills you when you're down, that which oversees your faults and only sees your virtues, that which gives you a place to return to."

"Such thing can't exist..." the mage said unbelieving.

"Love Soren, Love does all I mentioned." He stared at the Mage solemnly. "Soren, Mist is the light of your heart, whether you realize it or not. Do as you wish, but Mist won't go away, ever." Stefan left the mage puzzled.

"It can't be...love doesn't exist!" Soren trailed off.

"Really? Well, Mist is sick then, 'cause she really acts weird around you!"

"She just respects me as a teacher…" he said weakly

"Sick… she's lovesick…Open your eyes Soren and stop to smell the flowers once in a while. Also go to him for advice." Stefan left.

"Why? Such a foolish emotion can't exist! It can't!" he retorted. "Love makes you weak…and who did he meant?" he trailed off.

A look of confusion was in the eyes of the mage, everyone was happy to see their queen again, but he looked lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, Soren! Please compliment Elincia, she worked pretty hard!" Oscar told him.

"Yes, Yes…" he sat down and ate slowly.

Mia sat on Ike's left side and Elincia on his right, Ragnell's wielder however was just too caught up in food to notice.

"My lord Ike how's the food?"

"Just as good, as the cooker." Ike said eating heartily.

"Here boss, I made you some grape juice!" Mia countered.

"I love grapes, thanks Mia. This is the best dinner ever!" The general was overjoyed.

Mia and Elincia however were staring daggers at each other, earlier Mia noticed Elincia getting too close to the ex-general.

"Poor Ike…" Titania giggled.

"Deputy Commander why're you giggling?" Boyd asked.

Titania just pointed to the front.

Boyd looked, Ike eating, Elincia and Mia both looked at him, with flares of determination in their eyes.

"Ah, is love in the air commander?"

"Who knows Boyd…Soren and Mist and now Ike too?"

"What about you?" Boyd asked.

"Me? I…have no one…" Titania blushed as red as her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm free Boyd."

"The man who marries you will be lucky commander. You're beautiful and powerful! A goddess of war!"

Titania sighed. "Boyd, why're you so dense?" she murmured.

"Huh?" the novice berserk asked.

"Nothing…"

In another side, Soren sat playing with his food; bored, eating the curry as fast as a turtle would climb a tree.

Stefan had disrupted his mind, Mist didn't…shouldn't…couldn't…love him….no one could love a vile abomination such as him.

"May I sit with you?"

The mage shot his head up.

"Mist? Sure."

He looked around besides Ike being held by Elincia and Mia, nothing good, Boyd asking Titania something, Rolf and Marcia laughing and eating, Rolf was falling for Marcia though that didn't matter to him. Gatrie asking Shinon for help again,

Rhys, trying to convince Kieran, to be more careful.

Mist sat beside him, he started to blush, why? He'd give 1 gold to answer it.

"Soren, is the food bad?" Mist asked.

"No why?"

"You're eating it slowly, Curry is best when it's hot."

"Yeah, I'll hurry."

"I'll help you; Okay say ahhh!" Mist said with a spoon full of food.

"…Ahhh…" the mage said stoically.

Mist was feeding him, and the worst; he enjoyed it. From a far Boyd laughed his heart out; Soren shot him a 'laugh-again-and-I'll-Rexbolt-your-ass-like-there's-no-tomorrow' look.

"There! You see! All finished!" Mist cheered.

"Yeah…" he grabbed his cup for a drink.

"My lord Ike, let's go to the library!" Elincia exclaimed pulling Ike's left arm.

"NO, boss you need to practice with me!" Mia took the left arm.

"Calm down! I'll spar with Mia then read with Elincia! All right?!"

"Ok." Both girls sighed in defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike was outside staring at the full moon, it was comforting and was tired, why would the two girls, be so interested in spending time with him?

Ike felt someone, behind him, carefully he took Ragnell and attacked with the magical slash, the person Jumped and avoided.

"All right! I want no acidic jokes! Who is it?!" the ex-general inquired.

"Heh... heh... you haven't lost your touch Ike."

"You're...!"

Lethe came out from the bushes.

"Lethe?"

"Ike!" she rushed and hugged him.

"Whoa! What's that for?"

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah..."

"I just wanted to hug you." Lethe blushed, and Ike noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Hug me?" he shook it off. "What're you doing here? Didn0t you go back to Gallia?"

"You don't want me here?"

"No...I mean...why'd you come back?"

"We made a promise? Remember?"

"Promise?" Ike asked.

"You'd go to Gallia after the war!" she shoved him playfully.

"Ah yes, but I said after re-building Crimea, it's only being what 6 months?"

"I wanted...to see...you..."

"See me? Ok, who are you and what did you do with Lethe?" Ike asked.

"I'm serious! I..." her pink cheeks were red.

"Alright, I'm glad to have you back! Shall we go in?" Ike offered his hand.

"Yeah! Ah, Muarim, Mordecai, Ranulf, Ulki and Janaff are here too." She said.

"Cool!" Ike dragged her by the hand. Making the laguz grow red.

Ike entered with Lethe hand in hand, Mia and Elincia, sighed.

"Not her too..." they said in unison.

Everyone was rejoicing everyone but Soren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 8:00 pm. And Soren stared at the full moon he had no coat, only what he wears beneath, his room was dark, only lighted by the moon's silver light...

"Love...I can't..." he said.

Soren felt a great pain on his chest, the thought of leaving and overall the thought of leaving Mist afflicted him greatly.

But he should? Shouldn't he? A branded couldn't be with anyone, much less with a goddess in life, as Mist.

Goddess? Why Mist was beautiful but... a goddess...

As the disoriented Mage thought all of this, a sweet voice, lured his ears.

"Soren..."

The mage recognized the voice instantly, Mist.

The Valkyria was in an pink nightgown, which revealed her long slender legs and a bit of her cleavage.

Soren blushed, because his mind was on her.

"Mist..." he called her with a soft tone.

"S...Sorry..." her cheeks were red. " I couldn't sleep..."

"How did I teach you to recover sleep?"

"Warm Milk. But I...need to give you something."

"What is it?"

"This." She handed him a bag of magic powder.

"Thanks..."

"Do you remember what day is today?" Mist asked.

"I don't..." he lied.

"Ah...Sorry to... to..."Mist shushed as Soren walked to his drawers and took something out.

Then mage hugged her. She hugged back and sighed, if this kept up...

"S...So...Soren?" she said surprised.

While hugging her, he wrapped a necklace around her neck.

"I've forgotten." He smiled. "Happy anniversary."

"You remember..." Mist was red now, but she didn't care.

"Yes, 10 years ago we met here." The mage smiled.

"I cried..." Mist remembered. "Soren..."

"Still can't sleep? Well, how about we apply the old method?"

"Old method? Ah..." The heat in Mist's cheeks started to burn like Bolgannonne. "Are you...?" Mist was shushed by Soren.

"Any objections my student?" Soren asked in a funny tone.

"No...Teacher..."

Soren lifted her off her feet, bridal style and placed her on his bed. Mist knowing what to do put her head in her chest.

"I remember...when father was away, or Ike scared me, you let me lay on your chest; you used to hum a lullaby for me...I also heard your heart and fell asleep..." Mist said eyes closed, she thanked for the darkness, else he'd know that the color of her face, and red wasn't how it was supposed to be. She looked up to the mage's face and met her crush's ruby eyes.

"Yes..." he brushed some bangs away from Mist's face and caressed her hair.

"You always loved to do that..." Mist giggled.

"I still do..."

"Soren..." Mist had a hard time retraining herself, if this kept up, she would throw it all away and kiss him on the lips regardless of his reaction.

Soren began to sing...

"Oh Soren..." she couldn't help herself anymore. Unconsciously she caressed his face.

"**Before crying I prefer a sweet song...**

**Before sadness, I need your warmth..." **

Mist caressed his chest.

"**Even though, the world is full of traps,**

**I don't think it can change that easily. **

**Purify this quiet darkness, **

**Walk, and walk, and I'll consider it."**

She loved that song, it stirred the memories, and it soothed her, the fact that she couldn't tell him, haunted her, he haunted; her ironically, he who was the cause was the solution, he'd been a teacher, a friend, everything, it's only natural she loved him.

"**Even if it's slowly, I wonder if I can bring it close?**

**The fragment of a dream, the person I really like...**

**Always, always, I'll continue to search**

**For the shape of love I visualized."**

Love, what did Mist feel? Respect, he'd had that clear but the actions she was doing denoted something else. Perhaps Stefan wasn't wrong.

"**The things I can do for your sake...**

**Might not be any big deal.**

**But even so, I was touched**

**By your warmth which overcame my sadness."**

Mist heard his heart, and the song soothed her too.

"**The globe turns round and round.**

**Time rolls on and on...**

**At the end of the world, there's love**

**In the final destination of joy,**

**There's a dream called love…"**

Mist was asleep, he just watched her as in old times.

Commander Greil often had trouble when night fell; he wasn't good at lullabies, so it was him who had to send her to dreamland. As a prodigy he was, it was troublesome to create a song for someone who's colder than a blizzard spell, but then he figured it wasn't hard, because the verses were based on them both.

It was true, the world could be hurting, he'd never felt love, and the things he'd done for her were no big deal, and overall that her warmth overcame his loneliness temporally.

While he thought this, Mist cuddled to him, as in old times, she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

"_This is not logic; I'm growing closer to her buy why? Ah, but Stefan told me..."_ he remembered. _"Ike, Stefan meant Ike, he'll tell me."_

"Good night Mist..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Just like Ike said, Soren's a softie. But how will he realize Mist's feelings? And Ike has 3 girls after him! Who will win? Well, I'll read you later on "From friend to friend; the feelings we don't' know." ****Read you there!**


	3. From Friend to friend Unknown Feelings

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.**

**Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However¿Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Chapter 3 From friend to friend; the feelings we don't' know.**

Mist was walking in the forest, smiling, beaming to be more exact.

The boy she loved, Soren had given her a necklace.

Now, one would say, that is not very much, but this was SOREN, the most heartless cold person everyone knew except her.

"Ha ha...ah Soren...thanks." she blushed an intense red remembering how she woke up.

She was asleep, on something soft, warm and soothing.

And woke up, she saw three things, one, she was not in her room, two this was her love's room, three she was in her Soren's arms sleeping.

She sighed satisfactorily, it wasn't a dream; Soren had her in her arms, often she'd dream this, they both were in the forest, under a huge tree's shade and Soren held her, she confessed her feelings to him and a sweet ending came, a kiss; or they'd be in the beach, watching the full moon and the stars, Not fearing, she moved her lips to his.

Most of the times, she'd wake up in the best part, the kiss or she'd lament the fact that, it's only a dream though it could happen really, it was far...too far...

What's worse...Soren saw her as his pupil...possibly as his best friend but not as a girlfriend, which was Mist's interest.

Something kept him from others, Soren kept a cold, chilly air around him, one that she'd accustomed to, but loathed greatly, for it this was the wall that Soren had on his heart, this wall of wailing as she thought of it.

This kept from the kindness she knew existed, Soren was cold and at most points logical, but the tender part in him existed her heart wouldn't lie.

During their years, she'd manage to melt the Icy wall, but not entirely, Soren kept his distance even from her, which hurt, loving Soren wasn't easy but Mist Gawain was as tenacious as the rest of the family, it was on the blood.

But who? Who could know love that well to help her?

"¡Titania!" she exclaimed. "¡She can help me!"

Mist rushed to find the Deputy Commander.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike walked silently on the forest.

He felt...tired and it was a brief description of the exhaustion he felt.

Sparring with Mia, Talking with Lethe and reading with Elincia.

Not even during the war he felt so tired, he'd defeated a lot of enemies but those 3 girls were tireless.

"What's with them?" he said hands in pockets. "Mia is prolonging the time and number of times we Spar, Elincia, doesn't read, she just talks about memories, how good friends we are and how she's doing now and Lethe has never been so talkative, she always kept her distance and..." Ike blushed. "The 3 give me strange looks." Ike remembered.

The 3 girls gave him seductive looks, however being who he is; Ike thought they were all smiling at him.

"What's worse, before they got along as good friends on the war, but now Mia, Elincia and Lethe shoot daggers on their looks when they see each other, why?"

The young general was confused, yes before they got along but now it was if each girl was competing...for who knows what?

Unbeknownst to the young general, he was the price; he was paying the toll for his kindness and tenderness.

He'd helped Elincia, to recover her kingdom and was close to her; He'd trained Mia, who fell in love with his style not to mention him, Lethe, was always alone, however he was the only beorc she trusted, and as she saw him grow, she developed feelings for him.

"Why? I mean, why all of sudden those 3 are enemies?"

Lost in his thoughts the young general crashed on to someone.

"Sorry. Oh, hey Soren." He saluted.

"Ike, how've you been?"

"Tired..." he sighed defeated

"Tired?" Soren tried not to snicker.

"Yes...it's because..."

"I know, Elincia, Lethe and Mia."

"Soren? Do you have psycho kinesis?"

"No."

"Then how did you..."

"Simple, those 3 girls have always been after you."

"Huh?" Ike was more than dumbfounded.

"However, I know how you feel... I myself feel strange too."

"You too? I mean in the same branch of life?"

"You could say that."

"Let's see...I have 3 girls who want...I don't know what from me...and you?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Soren sighed.

"Ah I see..." Ike grinned.

"Ike?"

"Mist." Ike teased slyly.

"N...No...! Mist is...ah..."

"Soren?" Ike was surprised; it was a rare sight to see him confused.

"Ike...I...Mist has acted differently lately."

"Hm?" the general asked.

"She wants to be close to me, wants me to accompany her everywhere and..."

"Soren."

"Yeah?"

"She loves you. Everyone but YOU knows it." Ike smiled.

"Huh?"

"Look Soren, Ever since she was little my sister was amazed by you."

"Me? Why?"

"Your Magical powers, your vast knowledge, Your teaching skills, they all exceeded everyone's expectations; everyday she used to say she say she thanked father and Ashera for giving her such a good teacher."

"..." the mage was at a loss for words.

"Now, she says it's wonderful for her to be close to you."

"Why? I mean I'm an antisocial..."

"Because My sister's in love with you, dimwit."

"What? Th...That can't be..."

"Why? I see no objections and you have my blessing." Ike laughed.

"Ike! Did you forget who I am?" Soren said blushing, because of the 'blessing'

"A mage?"

"No!"

"A teacher?"

"No!!"

"Then?"

"A branded!!! Ike, I... can't...I mean Mist... can't love me! I'm an abomination an...an error."

"A branded? Is that your excuse?"

"What?"

"Soren, I told you I don't give 2 figs who you are."

"Ike..."

"Soren, think I don't care about it? You think she does?"

"Yes..."

"Wrong. No, she does not. Soren if you were Laguz, she wouldn't care."

"But I..."

"Soren, she does NOT CARE. It was your care and tenderness which made her fall in love with you, how you taught her, how you were there for her. Soren if she found out, I think she'd try to open you're your locked heart even harder."

"Ike that..."

"Soren, you're a proud person but... admit the fact that you need another person, and that other person needs you too." Ike said staring at the sky.

"Ike..."

"However..."

"Eh?"

"If you hurt Mist...I won't respond."

"I won't."

"My sister loves you. Is that CLEAR?" Ike emphasized.

"Yes but your problem..."

"Yes those 3 were friends...but..."

"You're the cause, Ike."

"Me? Soren this is no joke..."

"No, think those were the 3 women you got close to right?"

"Yes..." Ike said unsurely.

"So, it's only natural for people of opposite sexes to fall for each other if they spend a lot of time together right? At least that's what I got from you lectures."

"Yeah, Elincia, she was my employer, but then she became more important to me, Mia I trained her but, I have to admit, she's cute; Lethe I trained with her, I guess I'm the only beorc she trusts."

"Three women; 1 way Ike."

"Are you saying the 3 love me?"

"Exactly."

"But I don't know I haven't thought about it..."

"The hard part is..."

"What?"

"How to love 1 and, not hurt the other 2."

"Eh?"

"All three love you greatly, choose 1 and they'll be hurt; don't choose and loose the chance of a lifetime."

"Soren..."

"That's right, if you choose one the others will be hurt, else the 3 will be hurt; it's up to you."

"Do you always have to be so cold?"

"I merely speak the truth, however..."

"C...Can you help me..." Ike said gritting his teeth.

"Well, I see a way."

"Really?"

"Yes, each of them keeps a diary."

"Probably but..." Ike wasn't sure about Soren's plan.

"We...keep them"

"Soren!"

"Don't worry I've learned a new spell; Copy; I can copy any object of my choosing." Soren smirked.

"You mean..."

"I'll go to their rooms and copy their diaries. I'll bring them to you."

"You're the best!"

"I know."

"I need to repay you for this...Ah I'll tell you where Mist's diary is!"

"I...Ike I don't..."

"It's Ok. Take it as a repayment."

"Right."

Both shook hands and put their plan to action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titania." Mist found the red haired.

"Oh, hi Mist."

"Titania...I...Need...your...advice..." the Valkyria blushed.

"About?"

"L...Love..."

"I see. So it's about Soren."

"What?! How did..."

"Everyone knows it Mist."

"How embarrassing..." she said.

"Don't worry. So what advice do you need?"

"I want to know...how can I..." Mist wasn't able to finish.

"How can you..." Titania followed.

"Titania, all my life Soren has been with me...I love him, at first I thought it was an innocent child's crush, but... no... I talked with my heart...I need him...as a teacher...as a friend...as Soren...How can I...get him...to...to...love me?" She stuttered blushing intensely.

"That's what you need?" Titania asked casually.

"I...Yes..." Mist stuttered.

"Well, Soren isn't precisely the best person I can deal with but...It's almost true that he feels something for you...I mean...how can he not? When he teaches you, pleases you in every little thing and...Hasn't put a barrier with you..."

"Titania..."

"It's almost true. Mist he loves you too, however..."

"However?" Mist asked.

"Soren does not know what love is..."

"How can that be...?" Mist asked, shocked.

"Simple. No one ever loved him." Titania said in a serious tone.

"But...! We loved him!"

"Mist, we loved him as a family yes, but, He doesn't know love, according to his logic we were just his companions."

"Soren..." Mist eyes saddened.

"That's why Mist, Soren doesn't know...what he feels...he's never loved anyone..."

"What a cruel life he's lived..."

"However you can teach him." Titania winked.

"Teach him? Me?"

"Yes, by loving him you can teach him...what it is too long...to need a person's feelings...a person's warmth..." She closed her eyes.

"I..." Mist was as red as her superior's hair.

"It's in your hands Mist."

"Thanks." Mist hugged her superior. "By the way...Is there someone you love?"

"Yes but...he's not too bright..."

"Boyd?" Mist smirked.

"Mist how..."

"I overheard him one day, saying you were the most beautiful goddess of war." Mist smiled.

"Yeah...but I'd wish he'd mature a bit." She sighed.

"Thanks Titania."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike and Soren tiptoed into the first room; Elincia.

Due to the fact it was temporal, Elincia had not decorated it much, except with a painting of Ike, and some things such as her armor and sword.

"Soren, you know our lives are in danger."

"Huh?"

"You haven't seen an angry Elincia..." Ike trembled at the memory.

"Have you?" Soren asked.

"Well, Yes..."

"And how did you anger her?" the mage asked.

"Not me. Lucia and Bastian, she said she did not need protection, they both insisted but Elincia lost it and well...into the battlefield she was alone remember? That explains for itself."

"I didn't know." Soren said surprised.

"I have it."

A pink book was in Ike's hands.

"Right" Soren drew his staff. "Copy!"

A duplicate of the book was in Ike's hands.

"All right!" Ike cheered.

"Shh! Or do you want to see her majesty yelling at you 'till daybreak?!"

"No..."

"Let's go." Soren and Ike

Both kept walking until, they arrived at the second room, Mia.

Both tiptoed again, into mortal danger.

"Mia is also dangerous though, she can't beat me. If she sees us...Well I'd say we'd join Ashera soon." Ike said.

"I see..." Soren said.

Mia's room was innocently decorated, some furry animals on her bed and, the swords she'd used during the war on the wall; the books she had 'To become a better swordsman.' And 'Find your final duel at dawn'

"Here it is." Ike got a hold of it. A small blue book.

"My turn; Copy!"

Ike returned the diary to its place and got the copy.

They kept going until the final room. Lethe.

Both were even more silent and Meticulous, in this task.

"Soren, let's hurry, If we're seen...We'll be torn into shreds." Ike said.

"Nothing my Bolganonne can't handle." Soren responded tranquilly

"Yeah but we're defenseless." Ike reminded him

"Yes, let's get this over."

Lethe's room was Laguz style, Furs, Knives on the wall, and whatnot.

Ike got it. A leather covered book.

"Copy!"

Both left it in its position and exited fast.

"Done!" Ike sighed.

"Ike did you notice something?" Soren asked.

"Huh?"

"Your favorite food is..." Soren left his statement incomplete.

"Spice." Ike finished. "Your point?"

"I saw a book called 'How to cook spicy dishes' in each room."

"What?"

"You should be more aware."

"What does it mean?" Ike asked.

"It means you'll have to eat 3 spicy dishes...1 may be good; Elincia's but the other 2..." Soren made a disgusted look.

"Ah Nuts!" Ike complained.

"Well, I think my services aren't needed." Soren gave the books and was about to go.

"Oh no..." Ike grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ike...what..."

"Mist's diary too. Wise guy." Ike rolled his eyes.

"B...But..."

"But nothing, bookworm."

"Man! Everyone in the Gawain family is the same..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing boss..."

"For my sister's and your sake too; let's go!" Ike dragged Soren.

The last room; Mist's.

Mist's was the more innocent room, decorated with flowers and stuffed animals, and a painting of Soren and her.

"Ike...my well being is in danger..." Soren said obviously sacred.

"Huh?"

"If...Mist sees me I...will be forced to go with her to town...AGAIN."

"And?"

"I don't think you understand it." He sighed.

He didn't know what was worse; carrying of all Mist's bags or seeing her on all those cute clothes, which wasn't bad but caused a...fuzzy...tingly and strange feeling on him.

"Soren, here it is." Ike said holding it in his hands.

"Copy..." Soren was unsure about this.

The book was copied and returned easily.

"Well, what now Ike?"

"We read them." Ike responded casually.

"No! I mean, if we're discovered we won't tell the tale."

"Yes, you're right, but I can say you're in war meeting." Soren proposed.

"But you..."

"I have my teleport spell." Soren said.

"Thanks Soren."

"No, thank you; I see Mist with a different light."

"Yeah? How so?"

"I won't deny it...She's cute and she's causing me something strange..."

"Well, once you discover what it is...tell me..."

"Right."

Ike was in his room, cross-armed staring at the books.

"Where should I start?" He said out loud.

"Mmm...Elincia..."

Ike opened the copy book.

_Jan. 15 _

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I met a band of mercenaries who saved my life, they're the most trusting people I know, and they believe I'm the princess without a doubt; their leader's son Ike is handsome! I Hope I can know him better - _

"So Elincia thought I was cute..." Ike said Out loud.

_Jan 30 year 1_

_Lord Greil Died because he took this mission, My Lord Ike looks so Grim...I wish I could do something for him..._

"Ah...Elincia..."

_March 30 year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_Sanaki tried to humiliate me...not to mention the endless stupid reunions that kept me from my lord Ike...he defended me with the risk of his own honor...I think I'm starting to fall for him... _

"_So I did not notice..."_Ike thought.

The general kept reading, Elincia's feelings for him went growing and growing...until...

_Jan. 16 year 2_

_Today I decided to join the war, however I had problems my scabbard Belt, My lord Ike helped me...I don't know I think I love him... _

"This is... She always loved me..."

_Jan.15_

_Dear Diary:_

_¡My Lord Ike beat Ashnard¡Crimea is ours again! Yes though this is all true... my lord Ike is leaving but...I won't give up...my feelings for him are real...I'll win him...I swear he'll be My king._

"Elincia...Does...I...Can't believe..." Ike blushed, a first.

Ike put down her diary and started to read Mia's.

_Jan. 21 year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_Today Lord Greil saved me and I joined his company...I also met his son, He's so cute! I'll hang around sometime. _

"Mia...Too..."

_Jan. 30 year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_Lord Greil died...Now I don't' know what to do...I'll just accept Ike as boss: He looks capable and Reliable._

"I don't believe it...Mia put her life in my trust without knowing me..."

Ike kept reading...

_April 15 year 2._

_Dear Diary:_

_¡Boss was named General! He looks so handsome in his armor _

_Truly he now is a leader and has taught me much...I think I love him..._

"Mia too..."

_Jan 15 year 2_

_Dear Diary:_

_We Won! My Lord Ike! Won! I can't hide it...I love Boss and his style...I will...remain with him..._

"Mia..."

Ike started to read Lethe's...

_Jan.21 Year_

_Dear Diary:_

_I Met a Strange Beorc...Ike Gawain...Though I'd ordered Mordecai to finish him...He said sorry for calling us sub-humans...Can a Beorc Be Different?_

"Lethe..."

_April 15 Year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_I feel differently around Ike why? I...can't be...falling for him...we train laugh etc. so He looked...good as general...I don't know...but we cannot be right?_

"This is too...much..."

_Jan. 15 year 2_

_We Won...but I'm going back...however I haven't given up on Ike...I don't care If I'm a Laguz He'll accept me and I'll accept him...I love him..._

Ike closed the books and stared at the fire...

During his life he'd taken a lot of decisions, war, lives, etc. But this was more important; the hearts of three persons close to him were n the balance.

Elincia, his loving princess; Mia, his beloved apprentice; Lethe, his wild crush.

"Three girls; one answer." He said

Ike started to meditate...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...Must..." Soren opened Mist's diary, eyes closed.

"Let's see..."

_Jan 15 Year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_Soren's back but...He looks worried and didn't even Pay attention to me...I just hope we can..._

_Jan. 30 Year 1_

_My father died I can't believe it..._

_Rolf, Oscar and Rhys are here but..._

_I feel so alone..._

_I decided to send them to sleep but...someone entered and I couldn't believe it. Soren_

_I greeted him._

_He hugged me. "Mist, I'm sorry..."he said._

"_It's ok. Soren..."_

"_Commander Greil's gone..."_

"_Yes..." I burst into tears..._

"_But..."_

"_Soren?" I stared at him teary eyed._

"_His Promise lives..." I saw him smile for the first time. "Do you want to make you happy?"_

"_Yes..." I buried myself into his chest...I'd love to kiss him but...he's not ready..._

"_Good night Mist..."_

_March 6 year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I battled for the first time... I healed every body and..._

"This was when she almost..." Soren's memories hit him.

_Mist was healing Rolf._

_Rolf thanked her and left._

"_Yar! What have we here? A little girl?" a Pirate appeared behind her._

"_Who are you?" Mist asked._

"_A man of the seas, I reckon..."_

"_What do you want?" Mist asked frightened._

"_We'll have some fun..."_

"_Eek!"_

_Before a hand could be laid on Mist, A blast of Fire, hit the pirate's hand._

"_Who dares?! A seamen's worst fear is fire! I reckon you'll pay!"_

_Mist raises her eyes to see a familiar figure..._

"_Soren?!" She ran happily to him._

"_If you dare lay a hand on her...You'll join those fishes you love so much...With your dead body below the waves!!" Soren had a look of pure hatred in his eyes._

"_Ha! Small fry You'll die!"_

_Soren Vs. Pirate._

_Pirate; Steel Axe damage to Soren: 15-10__ 5_

_Soren; Firex2 Damage To pirate: 25 – 15__ 10_

"_Damn You!! You fight well...!" __The pirate said._

"_Heh heh...My Turn!"_

_Soren; Wind x2 damage to pirate 10-20_

"_I beaten b...y... a...ma...gg...o...t...?"_

"_You're Done!" Soren said dropping to his knees._

"_Soren!!" Mist said Worriedly._

"_I'm fine..." Soren gripped his shoulder_

"_You're not!" she retorted. __"Mend!"_

_Soren was completely restored._

"_Hey! __You're good thanks Mist."_

"_I'm a beginner..."_

"_Well, you're on good steps...See you, I got to run." Soren retreated._

"_Wait." Mists bangs covered her eyes._

"_Huh?" Soren was about to turn but felt a pair of arms around him._

"_Thank you..." Mist was much redder than his fireball; She thanked Ashera that he could not see it._

"_No problem..." Soren put his hand on hers." __Later."_

_No..." she shook her head._

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll go too..." she said._

"_But..."_

"_As long as you're here I'll be fine..." her face was red; she melted into his ruby eyes._

_March 8 Year 1_

_Today we had a hit and run mission, a Swordsman named Zihark Joined us and..._

"That day..." Soren kept going down Memory Lane...

_Mist ran towards the appointed spot._

"_Hey it's one of them!" two soldiers appeared_

"_She protects the sub-humans!"_

"_At least they're much more decent than you! They don't work for Ashnard."_

"_That's it!" A Javelin was thrown towards Mist._

"_Ike..." she resigned and closed her eyes_

_A Bolt obliterated the Javelin._

"_What..." they were all baffled._

_Two El thunder struck them from nowhere._

_A Black cloaked Mage appeared._

"_Soren! You've come for me!!" __Mist exclaimed._

"_Mist? Are you ok?"_

"_Yes..." She blushed. Soren's body was cracking with volts. "Like that day when he saved me..."_

"_You little..."_

"_Want more?" Soren did not turn towards them but... the volts got more violent._

"_You can't beat us! Why protect that stupid cleric?"_

"_Why do you protect Crimea? It's dead! Why do you use a non-existent princess' name to shield your stupidness? Much less protect a girl like her! She's not worth it!"_

"_It's not about if Crimea is dead or not; It lives as long as there are some people still believe in freedom, it'll always live! We will save Crimea even if it denies or turns us down. It's our nation...our homeland but... Fools such as yourselves can't be called Crimeans...not even humans...those sub-humans as you call them...are better than you...!" __Soren exclaimed; Mist loved to hear him like this._

"_What?" both asked._

"_And as for this Girl ..." Soren's bangs covered his eyes. "It's the same with Crimea...even if she denies me or turns me down... I'm her mentor and protector...her knight...but it's not about my powers or because she's beautiful... It's because I promised to make her happy! it's about the wounds I've gotten and will get by protecting her...Those are the marks that make me hers! It's Compulsive..."_

"_So...Soren..." Mist was blushing due to his speech._

"_But... For Crimea... and...For Mist's sake...I'll beat you!!" Soren turned o them and attacked with Elthunder._

_One was down, but his body was still cracking with volts._

"_You bast..." The soldier was shocked._

_Soren easily avoided the spear and finished him with Elthunder._

"_Are you ok?" he turned to her._

"_Yes..."_

"_Good. Let's go." He offered a hand._

"_Soren..." she blushed._

"_Eh?"_

"_Did...you mean...all that...?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Thank you." Mist hugged the Mage._

**The Memory of a Warrior**

**Who's Wounded and has Fallen...**

"Ah..." Soren stared at the fireplace.

It's true... He wasn't even 10 pages and Mist was falling heels for him.

Had the war influenced that much...?

He just protected her right so why?

That question resonated a thousand times in his genius head...

However Soren was good with the head, not with the heart...

**Your Smile is like a flower,**

**On a Desert...**

Perhaps...he really felt it...to be Mist's...knight...

Every time she smiled...he melted but hid it well. And even though he lived with her,

That smile brightened his day.

**Far way, I still hear it**

**That day's Lullaby...**

Could it be love? No.

He did not anything about it, and what's worse, books, which were his sources, did not help.

He felt something but...love...was...

**I'm just looking for the peace that...**

**Complements My Memories...**

"Mist..." His ruby eyes flashed with the fire...

He'd protected her. Yes and, taught her but could he resolve to love her?

How do you love someone?

**Even If I Fall on the way...**

**You go on My friend...**

"Ah…" the young man sighed.

3 pages and he was clueless…what was he going to do with the rest?

**And Even If Tears Dried up…**

**Flowers shall show us a new beginning…**

"I'd never though I'd say this…I'm lost…" the young man said.

**A/N Well they "borrowed" the diaries and are confused! Who will save them find out on next chapter "From Commander To Match maker!" And if you'd like the name of the song just leave it on a review Read you there!!**


	4. From Commander to MatchMaker

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.**

**Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However¿Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Chapter 4**** "From Commander to Match-Maker"**

Morning had arrived.

A certain General was disturbed by its rays and refused to wake up but...was that the reason?

No.

Currently, the situation was NOT favorable for poor Ike; he fought against an enemy like never, Love.

Yes, but not against 1 not 2; 3 girls.

What was worse, if any of the 3 caught him he was sure to be binded to her, willingly or not.

To make matters worse that bookworm Soren was right. Choose 1 and hurt the other 3, choose neither, hurt them all 3.

Yes a real brain-breaker.

And it was NOT AN easy choice; Elincia had a Kingdom, and was a queen but the only thing that surpassed that was her beauty, her green hair, her kind eyes...

Next, Lethe, she had a body many girls kill for, second she was wild but kind and she had an attitude which Ike loved.

Finally was, Mia, a bit crazy, but true to her, determined and those Emerald eyes and navy hair, drove him to the verge of madness.

If he was to face this, Should he wake up? A feeling in his stomach and heart told him he was better off without those 3 for a time...

Then someone came silently into his room, and closed the door...

Who? The general faked his sleep; he needed time to meditate and no interruptions...

Then, the person, sat on his bed...

"_Who?"_ Ike thought.

To make things worse, a hand softly caressed his facial features...never had he felt a softer hand...it was so soft it was perverse.

Slowly from his blue hair, it drifted to his cheeks and lips.

The general felt himself blush, whoever had this effect on him?

"Ike..." he heard.

Only one voice could be, but it shocked him, Lethe.

"Ah Ike, Do you like toying with me? If you knew I love you...you're the only Beorc and perhaps being who got close to me..." Lethe's cheeks were red and her tone was soft, which drove the general crazy.

"_Nuts!"_ he cursed mentally. His cheeks grew red as well; he hoped her Laguz sense did not apply.

"I love you Ike Gawain, we've been together so long...At first I thought I hated you...but I don't know what is that you have...you got me under your spell...At first I hated this feeling...but now I know you're the one for me...disgracefully I have a Competition...But I'll win! Just you see!" she continued fiddling with his hair.

"_L...Lethe..."_ he thought.

"I'm leaving you...I just wished you were awake so I could tell you...but sweet dreams..."

The Laguz slowly neared her lips to Ike's mouth, It took all of Ike's strength not to tremble and stay still...The young Laguz was kissing him...Lethe tasted candy...but this candy...Tasty one at that and Sweet; Lethe concluded that he was worth it, and she'd fight any battle.

"See you Ike..."

After a while, the great general' broken rain worked again and processed the events that came to be on his room, not to say _his mouth_, and process them.

Ike lifted his fingers to where their kiss had died and rubbed softly, the general felt her lips, soft, sweet, tender...Tempting...But since when?

"What am I thinking? Lethe's just a friend?" although inwardly, he knew very well that borderline had been crossed just now, question was what did he feel for her?

He'd always saw her as wild, carefree, beautiful and a bit aggressive, but her soft tone and how she kissed him, left him in a worst state than poison.

Ike was intoxicated, she smelled so nice when she got there, her voice was so soft, and her lips were so...addicting...

Ike Gawain was confused, and to finish it, a part of him craved to return in time, and open his eyes and meet Lethe's sapphire ones, yes...and then caress her beautiful face...then return the kiss...

Just by remembering the moment, Ike blushed a heavy crimson; he was not used to girls and Lethe's boldness wasn't helping, needless to say if the other 2 girls knew about Lethe's unfair advantage, he'd end up like Ashnard soon.

Yeah, that was the reason he did not want to get up, choosing was too difficult. And to top it all off, he had interacted with all 3 girls...

Even so, it was like Soren said, CHOOSE, but how?

The general got up, a lost look in his face, what to do? Why'd Ashera punish him like this? He'd saved Crimea, not to say the entire world.

"Nuts...This is too hard..." he murmured.

Ike arrived at the kitchen and sat down, glass of orange juice in hand, hoping so that none of the 3 girls showed up, especially Lethe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another Part a ruby eyed mage, sighed as he sat in his desk.

Soren was completely lost, his red eyes lost on a little yellow, book.

He just read three pages...and already he was troubled. Mist loved him, and that was no joke.

Her deep feelings, though disturbing, flattered him, due to the fact that he'd never tasted love, what was it?

That question, had resonated, thousands of times in his brain, and being the genius he was, he could not decipher it.

He sighed again, Mist was too confusing and yes beautiful, but what should he do?

Getting enough valor to keep reading, he opened it...

_Year 1 April 5__th_

_Dear Diary:_

_We're at Begnion! It's so elegant and comfy! But full of rich arrogant people, what's worse as days get past, I grow bored... My only distraction is reading with Soren, who spend his time devouring books at the library...he looks so handsome when reading //_

"So even If I did not pay attention...she was there..." Soren said.

_April 8 year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_Today Soren evolved into a Mage! And when you think he can't get any handsomer, he does! That new cloak drives me crazy and his new powers are amazing...Gosh I hope Soren can notice me one day, Oh, He uses staves and Knives so now I can get closer!"_

"Mist..." he said as red as his eyes.

_May 15__th__ year 1_

_Dear Diary:_

_Yay! Today I became a Valkyria! I wear a pink outfit with 2 scarves...This outfit is tighter...I hope Soren likes my body...and new out fit..._

"I did notice..." he recalled. "Yeah she looked stunning..."

_Jan. 15__th__ year 2_

_Dear Diary:_

_Soren saved me again from the last of 4 riders..._

_In the royal gardens of the castle, Mist was healing Ike._

"_Careful Bro."_

"_No worries Mist."_

"_Ike, Elincia's in trouble...!" Boyd called him._

"_Nuts!" Ike ran but was stopped by a voice._

"_The enemy General I assume?"_

"_And you're?" Ike asked._

"_I'm Bryce, General of Daein!"_

"_Grr..." Ike drew Ragnell._

"_Ike go!" Mist drew her sword_

"_Mist?"_

"_Elincia needs you! She got into trouble because she was healing everyone!"_

"_Idiot! Bryce is at another level!" Ike retorted._

"_Leave!" Mist Ordered._

"_Mist..."_

"_Ike hurry! I'm finally useful in something!"_

"_I'll be back! Don't go dying on me Sis!" Ike ran towards the Princess._

"_A girl?" Bryce laughed._

"_I'm a Gawain so do not underestimate me!" Mist charged at him, but his wish blade, sent her sword flying a bit far._

"_In the name of Daein, be gone!"_

_The spear was about to pierce Mist._

"_At__ least I did something...Ike...Soren..." she thought._

_But the wisblade was not moving something...stopped its progress; a Knife._

_And the owner was non other than Soren. With a little effort, Bryce was pushed back by him._

"_Are you hurt?" he asked._

"_No, thanks to you...somehow I knew you'd come..."_

"_Heh..." Soren smirked._

"_How dare you! A miserable Mage tied with me! With Daein's eldest general!"_

"_Miserable Mage? You don't know your place."_

"_That's my line." Bryce said._

"_Really?"_

"_Before I defeat you and move onto the general tell me your name."_

"_What does it do for the cow to know the name of the butcher?" Soren smirked._

"_You're too arrogant for your own good. I'm Bryce, The leader of the 4 riders."_

"_My name's Soren, Crimea's most powerful Mage."_

"_I hope you can back you mouth!" Bryce exclaimed._

"_I can."_

"_Soren..." she blushed, saving her was something common now._

_Soren vs. Bryce._

_Soren Hp 30_

_Bryce Hp 50._

"_Prepare!"_

_Bryce, used his wish blade, and pierced forward with fury, though Soren avoided grave damage he was still touched by Bryce's weapon._

"_Gr..."_

"_Is that all little mage?"_

_Soren Hp. 10_

"_No even a third. Bolgannone!!"_

_Bryce was hit by a boiling fireball, which set him aback._

"_Not Yet! Rexbolt!"_

_An enormous thunder attacked the already pained Bryce._

_Bryce Hp. __25_

"_Ugh...You're tough...maybe you can back your blabbermouth but... next turn..."_

"_Darn..." Soren said in Pain._

"_Is this Crimea's most powerful mage? Hmph! You beorc give up so easily!"_

_Soren shot his head up "Who...? Reyson...?"_

"_Is that all Beorc?" Reyson said arrogantly._

"_Not...even the half..." Soren Panted._

"_Then, defeat the enemy." Reyson, said cross armed._

"_But I can't attack..."_

"_Really?" Reyson Began to chant..._

"_Attack." Reyson smiled._

"_Thanks..." Soren smiled a bit._

"_Hmm... he smiled...__ miracles still exist, Lady Mist I've done what you asked..."_

"_Thanks..." Mist said._

"_Bryce, you're mine!"_

"_Come here!"_

"_Tornado!" he followed up. "Rexbolt!"_

_Bryce hp.0_

"_It can't be...m...e...beat...b...y...a...kid...? Sorry...my lord...Ashnard..."_

"_It's over..." Soren fell._

"_Soren..." Mist held him closely._

"_Hey..." he smiled._

"_Sorry...My rashness..."_

"_No you did what was necessary..."_

"_Soren..."_

"_It was needed..."_

"_Oh Soren..." she embraced him._

_We liberated Crimea! My brother beat Ashnard! But...the battle's over...however there's one battle left for me...One in which I must teach Soren love...I want him...to notice me...perhaps he loves me...Oh Ashera...this uncertainty eats me...an all I can do is watch my teacher from afar..._

"She's in pain because of me?" the mage said.

Getting up, he directed his directed himself to the dinning room.

A lost general caught his attention; Ike.

Observing, closely Ike was meditative and though he had eaten, not drop of his juice had been taken and it was 11:40 am. What time to breakfast was that?

"Hey Ike."

"Oh...Soren."

"What's up? Tired?"

"How did..."

"Your left eye..." Soren pointed out.

"Yes..."

"No sleep?"

"Yeah, barely...I spent half of the night thinking in my triple problem."

"Overwhelmed huh?" Soren Sat too.

"And you haven't heard about the last about it..." Ike whispered.

"Last?"

"Forget it."

"No, tell me."

"Well Soren, Lethe snuck into my room this morning and..."

"And?" Soren asked.

"Kissed me..." Ike said above a whisper.

Soren's eyes widened as he heard but decided to Tease Ike. "Huh?"

"Kissed me..." he raised his tone.

"Eh?"

"Kissed me..."

"Ike..."

"KISSED ME!" the general screamed.

"Wow! No need to shout. But..."

"Shocking huh?"

"Not really...It's her nature to be aggressive."

"Yeah but...I haven't able to think in anything but her since this morning..."

"Get used to it."

"Huh?"

"Ike, all girls will do something similar if, not the same."

"Why?!" the dismayed General said.

"Ike, you've made them wait one year and a half, with no answer...they need an answer."

"But..." Ike stuttered.

"Stinks. You have not cleared your feelings and..." Soren pointed.

"I get like this..." Ike finished.

"Be careful, it's once in a lifetime decision." Soren said.

"How about Mist?" Ike asked.

"I'm confused Ike..."

"Soren? You CONFUSED?"

"Yes I mean...I read it she loves me but...I don't know what to do..."

"Just tell her you love her too."

"If it were that easy I would have done it."

"It is..."

"No, Ike she...I...It...She..."

"I'd never thought I'd live to see you stutter..." Ike smiled.

"I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see my best friend as a Harem owner." He countered.

"I'M NO LIKE THAT!!!" Ike waved his hands on the air.

"Calm down, It's a joke."

"Yeah, but don't over do it."

"Ike, when I'm with her...I get a fuzzy feeling...I...I"

"Love her." Ike said.

"Yes...I mean No!" Soren said. "She's loved me ever since I was a Kid..."

"Soren, you should know better than anyone...No one is born ready, you have to learn." Ike said.

"But, I don't know what love is..."

"Research on it. I mean, field research with Mist." Ike smirked.

"Very funny." Soren answered.

"But our situations aren't a joke..." Ike sighed.

"So what'll you do if Lethe appears?"

"Act Normal."

"You sure? Remember her Laguz Senses...sense any change..."

"Don't worry...But when are you going to go steady with my Sister?"

"I..." Soren stuttered.

"Think it...carefully." Ike said.

Both boys put their glasses onto the table; both lost in their thoughts, a silence reigned between them, one thing was clear, neither knew what to do.

And even though, Soren had it easier than Ike, he was not one bit relieved, Mist was...Well he did not know...A totally different...Light was around her. At first Mist was his pupil, then his friend but when did she manage to cross that border?

Ike on his part, thought on the 3 girls, what he'd lived with each of them... This wasn't gonna be easy...All 3 loved him dearly...and had lived life or death experiences with him when did he became popular with women? And worst with so beautiful ones?

Ike Gawain was no Womanizer so he needed to think, thing for which he was not that good.

Titania entered the room and saw the 2 boys lost in thought, and some weird things.

12:00 P.m. was NOT breakfast time

Both were as lost as lost as Boyd in a reader's convention.

Silence was so overwhelming; she'd expect it from Soren but from Ike?

Both of their eyes were tired, neither had slept well.

"What's this? A funeral?" Titania asked.

"Titania?" Ike asked

"Since when..."

"You 2 are pretty lost not to notice you're having breakfast a twelve."

"..." Ike simply lowered his gaze.

"..." Soren returned to his thoughtful position.

"Guys?" Titania asked.

"Ah...nuts..." Ike sighed.

"Darn..." Soren added.

"Ok. You 2 are troubled, so tell me..."

"Titania it's not easy..." Ike grumbled.

"Yes...it's rather embarrassing..." Soren added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist trained on the forest with her staff.

"Ah...It's tough but I got to keep up with him."

Mist had put the night onto thinking the reason of the mage's loneliness, and she found out.

A genius.

Soren, was no push over, and was Intelligent; sometimes she even doubted he was human.

It was that, the loneliness of being a Genius, Once her father told her that, the trust and care Soren gave her, were not one sided in her ways, Mist would give back all those feelings.

"Did you mean this father?" she sighed as she stared at the sky.

She stared at the sky, she knew, due to the fact that he was considered a Genius, Soren was selective in his friends, not to mention, isolated from everything and the fact that he was abandoned summed it up.

Rain, yes it was like rain, rain kept falling on his heart, but how could she bring the rainbow to him? To show him of her feelings?

Well, at least, today she'd spend more time with him in Spar time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what's troubling you 2?"

"Yeah..." both said sighing.

"Both are much denser than I thought!"

"Me? Ike maybe but ME?"

"Yes, you overall 'Mr. I-know-it-all-So-respect-me-or-I'll Smash you-into a Million- pieces'!" Titania

"Eh..." Soren stuttered.

"Ike, yours however is indeed a delicate matter, but, I'll help you."

"Titania..." Ike said.

"Soren, I know you don't know, but for Mist's sake, Do it!"

"T...Titania..."

"Now listen carefully..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike sighed.

It was a long time since he'd heard Titania's lectures, but she managed to cheer him up.

Yes and, she'd told him one thing follow his heart.

However...Ike was thrown off memory lane by...Mia.

"Boss!"

Ike sighed, his left eye twitched.

"M...Mia?"

"Train with me?" she pleaded.

"Um..."

"Please..." she pleaded with Puppy eyes.

"All right..."

Both arrived, at plain, the sun was setting, it was beautiful.

However, Mia being who she was just thought of beating Ike.

"Let's start!"

"Right..."

"Astra!"

Mia tried and tried, but failed all five blows.

"Hah...Hah...darn..."

"My turn. Aether." Ike said.

Ike threw his sword in the air, but again the blows just went past her face...

"Done?" Ike smiled.

"N...No..." Mia started to Blush.

"Come on then."

After Hour and half of training, Mia and Ike both were below a tree, the sun's twilight still remained.

"You're getting better Mia..."

"Thanks..." Mia's bangs covered her eyes.

"Mia?"

"Boss..." Mia found herself blushing...

"Huh?"

"Boss..." she call Ike smiling.

"M...Mia...?" That same tone, Lethe used, it meant...

"_Uh-Oh..."_ Ike thought, shivering.

"Boss...I..."

"Yes...?"

"I...want to tell you s...something..." Mia played with her fingers.

"I'm all ears..."

"I...Boss...When I first met you...I thought you were a Novice...But knew you had a great Future..."

"..." Ike was silent to her confession.

"When you became...General you changed...something happened to me...My heart started to beat at a faster rate...when I was near you...I thought I'd fallen in love with your style but...I realized..."

"What did you realize...?"

"Ike...I fell in love with you..."

"Er..." Ike stuttered. _"Did he just call me by my name?" _he thought.

"Ike...you've been a teacher...a brother to me...Now I l...love you..." she said blushing.

"M...Mia I...I..."

"Ike...I know...you don't love me...but..."

"N...No...It's...It's not like that..."

"Ike...I beg of you...Give me a chance..." Confused Sapphire Eyes met Teary Emerald ones.

"M...Mia...I...mean...I..." Ike was surprised, not to mention pleased.

"Please..." She slowly started to get close; Ike was wide eyed and frozen in place.

"Mia..." he said softly.

"I love you..."

She pressed her lips against his, Ike was wide-eyed but then, began to respond, much for Mia's pleasure.

One of his life-long dreams had been to caress the navy blue hair, which he was doing.

Mia felt she'd died and had arrived in paradise, Ike's touch was so soft...deciding to grow bolder, and she moved her hands to his spiky blue hair...so soft...

Ike, was lost, Now 2 girls had admitted his feelings for him? However he was intoxicated; Mia smelled so good, why hadn't he noticed...?

After 5 minutes...they pulled away.

"Ike...I know you...don't love me...but please give me a chance..."

"Mia..."

"Tell me when you've decided..." She got up, smiled and left.

The young man, stared at her, more confused than before.

"I...What am I supposed to..." Ike covered his eye with his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just admit my..." Soren sat on the hill seeing the sun set.

"Admit what?"

"Ahhh! Mist..."

"Sorry to scare you..."

"No problem..."

"Soren, we have to practice..."

"Oops...I forgot..."

"Let's go, Today we Spar!" Mist grabbed his hand.

"Here we go again..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nuts..." Ike cursed.

Mia's actions had gotten him out of the chain, now what to do?

Now he had 2 girls, after him...and he couldn't decide.

He arrived at a small hill and

"Darn! Darn It All!!!!!" Ike drew Ragnell and sent a magical blast into the sky...which made a small explosion.

"Shoot! Which way...should I go..." he said panting.

"My lord Ike..."

Ike turned to see who it was. "Elincia..."

"What's up? you seem troubled..."

"It is nothing...Really..."

"Are you sure?"

"Y...Yes."

"My lord Ike..."

"Elincia?" Her bangs covered her face.

"My lord Ike...I just wanted to say thank you..."

"For what?"

"You recovered my Kingdom...believed in non-existent princess...Defeated an almost invincible enemy..."

"That? It's no problem...All in a year's work!" he said proudly.

"Ike..." she called him softly.

"What?" he asked. "_Not again..."_

"I...want to tell you..."

"Tell...me..."

"To confess..."

"C...Confess...?"

"Yes...My feelings."

"What...Feelings?"

"Ike, I always thought you were handsome, ever since I met you...but..."

"..."Ike was Agape

"I saw you grow...I saw your self sacrifice...how you treated your men...how you lost your father...My heart felt every wound you received, celebrated every victory..."

"E...Elincia..."

"That's why...I came...I need you Ike...I miss you so much...Back at Begnion...when I got back from the reunions...I was tired, not wanting to do or face anything...b...but...Your smile was the only thing...that got me through the night...until daybreak...Now I don't have even that..."

"I'm sorry I should not have left..."

"No, it's ok, Ike, I want you to be happy..." Her glassy butter scotch eyes, met Ike's sapphire blue.

"I..."

"Ike..." Elincia caressed his face, making him shiver.

"E...lin...cia..."

Ike caressed Elincia's face and hair, obviously lost in those butter scotch eyes...Elincia smiled and put her hand on top of his.

Not even vacillating, Elincia pressed her lips softly against him...Ike was wide eyed, but slowly he closed his eyes and began to return the kiss, making Elincia happy, there under the moonlight, her greatest dream had come true.

She dreamt of this, Ike and her, but woke up, often crying in regret but this was real, Ike was real, and his sweetness was real...

After 5 minutes both separated.

"My lord Ike...I know I have some Competition...But I love you...when you decide, tell me." Elincia smiled and left.

"Elincia..." he said in a lost tone.

Ike returned his gaze to the moon, now filled with confusion.

"Ashera, What should I do?" he said.

Both arrived in the same training spot, Where Ike had barely beat his father.

"Ready?" Mist asked.

"Sure."

"Here I go!"

Mist tried to slash the mage but he evaded every slash, Mist tried harder and when she thought she'd hit him, something was stooping her sword; His knife.

"My turn."

Soren slashed rapidly, Mist was barely able to keep up with her sword and Soren kept going mercilessly.

"Mist, try harder, I know it's hard but I know my student, Keep going."

"Yes..."

Mist charged with more strength, Soren miscalculated and both the knife and the Sword landed a bit far from them, Soren hit his back on a tree and Mist was on top of him.

"Ow...Sorry Soren I..." she realized where she was and stared at the ruby eyed mage.

"No worries Mist..." Soren opened his eyes into a red face Mist.

"S...S...S...Soren..." she stuttered.

"Mist..." he said tenderly.

He observed her beautiful face, entirely red, why? He did not know; the look on her eyes denoted, surprise and a bit of pain, perhaps from the fall. Those sky blue eyes pierced direct into his heart.

Her blue eyes were crystalline, why did she want to cry? Her body was shivering, as if restraining something.

Soren, unconsciously, moved his hand to her face, and began to caress it, which Made Mist wide her eye a bit, and stare into his own ruby ones.

Mist mentally pinched herself, this was not a Dream, Soren her lifetime crush was caressing her face. And smiling.

For the first time, Soren felt that feeling everyone was talking about, though he didn't realize it, he wanted to stay like that, with Mist; something had been born in his heart.

Mist closed her eyes, licked her lips, and began to move to his lips, Soren felt his cheeks burn but wrapped his arms around her small waist, Mist wrapped them around his neck...

Mists hoped that this wasn't a dream and if it was, at least enjoy it to the fullest.

The mage and the Valkyria became closer...they could feel each others warm breaths...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ike is in distress, since all girls made a move on him! Soren is about to kiss Mist!! What's Ike going to do?! Is Soren going to kiss her? Don't miss the next chapter "Lament of 3 girls!" see you there.**


	5. Lament Of three girls!

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.**

**Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However¿Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Chapter 5 "Lament of 3 girls****!"**

Ike was on the plain lying on his back, staring at bluish-full moon on the starry sky.

One thought repeated on his head; Love.

They say fate ties to your lover with a red thread.

However, Ike Gawain found himself at a loss.

That thread had 3 possible owners, Elincia, Lethe, and Mia.

What's worse all 3 had made a move on him at the same time.

Tauroneo once told him that matters of the heart and soul may seem simple but are the most complicated.

Now poor Ike felt it, FIRST HAND.

"For Ragnell's sake I need some advice..." he murmured out loud.

Though the scenery was tranquil; he sure wasn't and really thought...

Elincia...The Emerald beauty the princess of battle, Elincia carried a sorrowful past and yet she managed to keep that smile which drove the general over the chain.

Elincia was compassionate, brave, never doubting to sacrifice herself for others.

Her beauty only matched perfectly for being queen though if she were a peasant, Ike would love equal, if not more, the being king part, actually discouraged him...

The taste of her lips was...like...sweet pickled strawberries...something to hold forever...

Mia...The Sapphire Sword mistress who is his disciple, not knowing when, their relationship passed from a Mentor Student to a Platonic Love.

That navy blue hair...Those Emerald Eyes... Mia tasted like the sweet grapes.

Lethe...Wild and Tomboyish.

The only Beorc who she trusted was him...Her wild body and hair...drove him off the handle. Her lips were like...blueberries growing in the wild fields.

One thing was clear...Ike needed advice.

But from who? Soren was out, due to the fact he was as clueless as him.

Boyd? Nah, he was worse than them.

Janaff, yes he and Lucia were steady for a while.

Ulki? No, Ike'd be surprised if he knew the word 'love'.

Mist? No, she had her own problems with Soren...

Stefan? Perhaps.

Titania? No way in Daien he'd hear a 5 hour speech.

Ike's eyes twitched.

It'd hit him.

Gatrie...Shinon...

The 2 most experienced womanizers in the Crimea Army.

And as fate would have it the ones who would help him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soren's head was spinning, for the first time in his life, his heart beating wildly.

Not against the million enemies he'd defeated, not against the leader of 4 riders, Bryce.

But here he was, losing it with a feeling, love.

Love?

What was it really?

Wasn't it a foolishness?

A stupidity?

Ever since he had use of reason, he'd avoided it.

All of his life, he didn't even think about it.

Perhaps he was the most stoic being on Earth...

Avoid it at all costs, that's what the old mage said.

It slowed the inhuman magical powers he had.

As a kid, he never experienced it, and in the war his only goal was VICTORY.

He had his powers, he had his books, and he had his mind? Didn't he?

During years those canon elements suppressed the need, however now and then he pondered about it.

An ephemeral feeling which only slows your progress.

His only companion was loneliness, a pain comparable to hell.

The pain that no one recognizes you, the loneliness of being so intelligent and powerful, people'd call you a monster, a loneliness that no one was there when you needed it, the need for someone to congratulate you with your progress and overall, the longing to be in someone's arms.

Yet he did not care.

He'd life an infernal life, he only existed not lived.

However, as an angel, Mist saved him long ago from madness.

He pulled him out of his living hell, she recognized him, she complimented, to her he was a prodigy, she always managed to be there for him, every 5 seconds she'd congratulate him for his progresses and now, about to make than last one come true.

As much as he hated to admit it...

However here he was, in the arms of a girl which devoted _**her life**_ to making _**his own better**_.

He now knew...he wanted her.

But...before they could be, Mist needed to know the truth...

Soren studied her, her cheeks were very red, her hair covered her sapphire eyes, but he still saw them, before they were closed, they were full of, hope, love, devotion, desire and...Need for him. Also they were a bit glassy, years menacing to come out, but because of sadness or happiness? But her body was tense, but waiting just for him...her lips were inviting and moist...just wanting his on them.

Mist was nervous.

The lifelong dream of having her teacher was about to come truth.

About to show him, he cared, to show her love...

Soren was all for her.

All his life, it had been a torture.

Yet she did everything she could for him, though she felt it wasn't enough, Soren had changed a bit.

Soren was a traveler, seeking the answers of a fleeting dream. A dream of being powerful, so powerful others recognized him, so powerful he did not need his heart so he'd be alone.

She'd buy none of that.

Soren had managed to put a wailing wall in his heart, one filled with despair, sorrow, anger and hatred. However she was his sunshine; slowly, she managed to gently touch his frozen heart.

From respect, to admiration, from admiration to crush, from crush to devotion, from devotion to passion and from passion to eternal love.

These transitions were ones her heart endeavored with pleasure but...his coldness...his isolation...hurt...deeply...

Didn't he see? She needed him, to be his, to be in his arms, to caress his face, to study with him, to watch him sleep, to see how the moon shined on his bangs...

Even if he left, she'd be like an eternal summer breeze after him.

Soren had a sad look on his face as he put a finger on her lips, to the which, mist opened her eyes and her world came down.

"Mist..."

"I'm sorry...you don't want this...I'm no good enough for you..." She started to sob but with her remaining strength got up and tried to leave.

Soren, pulled her into an embrace, Mist was very confused. If he did not love her? Why even be near her?

She couldn't hold it and weeped on his chest as she fell to her knees and Soren hugged her tightly.

"No...You don't know Mist...I'm burning up inside...Every minute Mist...My body remembers...our first innocent kiss...I really want it..." Soren managed to say.

"Then...w...why?" she asked, still in tears.

"Mist I don't know what's happening to me lately...it's as if...as if..." he jerked his teeth. "I'm enchanted; it's as if you cast a spell on me...I...I'm intoxicated with your smell...your softness drives me crazy...I don't know what this is...the only thing I have for sure...Is if you go away...I'll go insane."

"That's no spell, It's love...Soren..." she sighed in relief knowing this. So she laid her head in his shoulder.

"Soren, I love you...Ever since we were children...At the beginning I thought It was just an innocent crush...but no...I need you...I know you wanted loneliness...but I love you!...I'm so sorry..." Mist felt the world lifted off her.

"I should apologize."

"Huh?" Mist was shocked, due the soft and tender tone he used.

"Mist, I've made your life impossible...My stupidity and arrogance often tried to...pull you away..."

"It's ok Soren; I had fun teasing you too..."

"As tomboyish as ever, but that's what I most like about you." He pulled away, still holding her...

"Heh heh..." she giggled.

Mist looked up at him, he was red, just as her, and had a tender expression which only she would come to know,

"Mist, I...need to tell you something..."

"I'm all ears..."

"The...Reason...Why I...didn't...you know...accept is because..."

"Tell me..." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"No...Let's go to your...room..."

"All right..."

"Here..." he lifted her bridal style. "Teleport!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blue haired sat in the kitchen; girl stared at the silver moon, teary emerald eyes.

Thinking of her handsome teacher...

Mia fought hard not to cry. She drunk a bit of water to calm herself down...

"Ike..." she murmured.

A few hours ago, she professed her love to him, but...

She was too scared...Too fearful of losing him...

When they met...She saw something...a special light on him...

He just accepted her, a stranger, someone he didn't know, took her.

At the beginning she thought, Ike and her were at the same level.

Oh, she was wrong.

Ike Gawain was a natural, at first he just passed her a bit, but when named general, his powers were...not normal.

Maybe it was Ragnell...No it had to be with HIM.

It was not the sword you had; it was how you used it that counted. Yes, yet another one of his intelligent quotes.

"I'm so stupid...If it weren't because of doubt...I..." she said teary eyed.

It was true...Why didn't she realize this issue before? In that then, Ike was a Teacher, a friend, a comrade? When did things got so different?

Perhaps because of his teachings? Because of his bravery? Because of his strength to keep going even after losing his father and centering only defeating the Black Knight?

Whichever was, she fell, HARD for him.

Now, two more...girls...were after him...

Worse, she HAD kissed him, but she didn't hear his response...And...And...

"Ike..." she sighed. Her emerald eyes fresh with tears.

She drank a bit of water...and came to a realization.

She drank again and again but no response.

Her lips...had memorized the taste of his mouth and...

Mia tried and tried...but...The same...Ike Gawain's sweetness...

She gasped and broke the glass.

When she leaned to pick it up...a soft hand came to hers...

"Hey, Mia."

"Rhys?"

The red headed boy smiled at her.

"What are you doing up this late?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking that, you've been here sitting for about two hours..."

"Eh..." she looked away Rhys looked in the corner of her eyes, tears still fresh.

"Ike?"

"How..."

"It's not necessary to be Soren to know you love him."

"Really?"

"Yes. So how's it going?"

"..." Mia looked away not answering him.

"Oh? Did...he...reject you?" Rhys said bitterly.

"No...I...kissed him...and...Didn't hear his response..."

"I see."

Rhys smiled to her as she stared at he broken glass.

"You know Mia, heart are like broken glass..."

"Huh?"

"Simple. As transparent, as fragile as pure...as ephemeral as this glass..."

"Rhys..."

"I'm a Healer and I can mend it all but...There is something even I fail at." He frowned.

"Really? But I thought you were the ultimate healer..."

"I often tell this to Mist; Hearts are like glass and as healers we can repair anything but a broken heart..."

"Why can't you repair a broken heart?" she asked.

"Just like this cup...Honestly Mia how do you repair broken glass...?"

"Yeah..."

"The only way is by building a new love."

"You...think?"

"I know your feelings for him are deep? But did he try to pull away?"

"No...he caressed my hair and face." She recalled.

"Then, Hope hasn't been lost."

"You really mean it?!" Se smiled. Something which he loved.

"Yes, I mean Ike isn't a womanizer, Believe it."

"..." Mia just gripped her chest and smiled with hope.

"Mia, you said you want your perfect battle at Dawn right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, this is just like it. All's fair in love and war." He laughed.

"Yes! I have to beat two rivals instead of one! My way of living, I always go by my heart, battling for what I WANT! Thanks Rhys." The tears were gone and she was relieved.

"No problem."

Both picked up the glass and retired to sleep.

Rhys stared at the sky, smiling. "Ike, you've overpowered many enemies...and won numerous showdowns...however...this battle is of the heart...you can't escape nor fight, it's a whole new story...What'll you do? I want to witness it." He murmured smiling...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another place, a Laguz sat a mask of longing and sadness adorned her beautiful face.

Longing for him, sad because of him.

Lethe sat right outside camp, lost in a mental lagoon...

She boasted of her braveness and her Beorc hatred.

But here she was, stealing kisses from her crush asleep and in love with someone from the very race she despised so much.

Worse yet, he was not awake, deep down Lethe hoped he'd know.

"Why?" she asked to herself. "I can face any Laguz, but...a...simple Beorc...makes my heart...turn into butter? How pathetic..."

Yes, her name meant 'Forget' so why couldn't she forget his smile? His voice? His smile? His demeanor?

She cursed herself for being so weak but what else could she do?

She heard, Silent steps behind her, but her laguz senses could hear anything.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

"M...Muarim!" the green tiger sat beside her.

"You seem disturbed. So what did I do wrong now?"

"N...Nothing..."

"You seem out of your mind? Something wrong?"

"I...No it's nothing..."

"No way, Lethe is always alert and serious, yet you seem to need something in this moment. What could it be?" Muarim inquired.

"I..."

"Lethe?"

"No... Her blue eyes looked sad. A first fo Muarim.

"Ike." He smiled.

"No!! I...he...we..."

"You love him huh Lethe?"

"No!! I can't love a Beorc! If I did..."

"The branded? Ike doesn't care Laguz; Beorc Branded...Ike treats us all equally..."

"But...I don't love him." She stated as firm as she could.

"Lethe, don't deny it, doing it will only pain you more..."

"You're right..." she sighed.

"Ike, can love you...in fact I think you should use your Laguz charm to seduce him."

"You think?" She smiled with hope.

"Sure! The Lethe I know is brave and wild; you'll get him for sure.

"Yeah, that is THE REAL ME! Thanks Muarim." She winked and left.

"Ike, this time...it's not easy...this battle is only yours...thus, the outcome will have both happiness and pain..." Muarim half-smiled watching Lethe go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A green haired girl sat in her room, sitting and cuddling close to the fire.

Elincia Ridell stared at the fire, comparing this warmth to her lord Ike's.

The war had ended, however a very personal battle had begun...

She'd always had a thing for him...Ever since they met...

Now she had finally kissed him, which she had enjoyed, however Ike was torn, between her, Mia and Lethe.

He was no Womanizer, so he'd choose and she prayed to Ashera, it was her.

She'd love to hold him, to kiss him again, to make Ike Gawain a king, an action which he'd disagree...

"What did Ike do?" a rub haired woman entered her room.

"Titania?"

"My apologies...Elincia, your door was open."

"It's alright...you're a friend Titania..."

"So about my question..."

"Ah...I...Kissed My lord Ike..."

"Really?" Titania's eyes widened.

"Yes, and I felt he liked it but..." her sad look came upon her again.

"Yes...It's a problem..."

"My lord Ike is so..."

"I can see your devotion is real...Elincia you fought for a kingdom...Ike is no different." The ruby haired commander smiled.

"Yes...You're right..."

"Elincia..."

"My lord Ike...In battle gave everything for me...His life...his well-being now I'll prove my love to him just as he sacrificed his own in the war."

"All right! You go Elincia!"

"Thanks and Titania..." she blushed.

"Yes?"

"Could you give...me some tips...about Ike?" she blushed harder..

"Yes. why not?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are..." Soren set her on the bed.

"Tell me...why? Is this also the reason of your loneliness?"

"Yes..."

"I'm all ears..."

"Mist...I..."

"Yes?"

"I'm... a..."

"Hm?"

"A BRANDED!!" he exclaimed.

"Branded?" Mist asked.

"I'm part-Laguz, Part Human...I'm an error...an abomination..."

"Soren..." she said, concern evident.

"I...That's the reason behind my powers and of my intelligence and the mark on my forehead...Mist this IS me... the reason...why I closed up..."

"Because you're a branded?"

"Yes...I should not exist... Much less have a goddess like you as...a...lover...but...My life has been hell...I've been alone, no one getting close to me...for that reason I...decided to seal my heart...So pain would go away...but...you...pulled me out of that inferno...Mist...I can't deny it now...I need you..." he sighed. "forgive me..." he melted in her concerned blue eyes.

"Soren..."

"You've made my life Bearable, but we can't be Mist...I don't want you to suffer...Because of a filthy Branded..." Soren looked away.

"..." Mist walked up to Soren.

"Mist...?"

With a bit of regret, Mist slapped Soren.

"Huh?" Soren was confused. Rubbing his slapped cheek.

"Soren...I don't care...Laguz...Or Beorc...I think you're blessed...you're much more intelligent than anyone else...and your powers exceed anyone's..."

"But..."

"Soren...You made MY life better...your teachings...your battles to save me..."

"Mist I..." his hair covered his eyes.

"Soren...I don't care if you...are a branded...or Laguz...or even beloong to Daien...Then our children will be like their father...as powerful and Intelligent...and have a cute red mark on their foreheads." she smiled tenderly.

"Mist, I don't want anyone to live a life as mine..."

"People are just jealous and afraid because you're different...But gradually they'll accept you..."

"Mist..."

"Soren...Ever since I remember...you were there for me..."

"Yes but..."

"When I realized I love you...it hurt just being so close to you...and not being able to hold you...so close to your lips and not being able to kiss them..."

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"I dreamed of going shopping with you, going on dates...going to dinner and over all...to have you hold me in your arms...and kiss me...those were my dreams..."

"Why?! Why devote yourself to me? I don't..." she shushed him.

"Because I love you..."

"M...Mist..."

"Soren, I don't care... all I want is you..."

"I love you too Mist..." both were as red as his eyes.

Before he knew it, they were in that same position again...Mist smiled and wettened her lips...knowing what he had to do...He licked his own too...

Mist neared her mouth to his...

And pressed her lips gently to his...

Mist was not dreaming...and...This was real...Soren... Soren...was hers now, Soren felt it, she cried, her tears tickled his cheeks...

Soren, felt something sweet, however this sweetness was addicting, so he longed for more...

For the first time he felt a girl's form...not once in his life had hereceived a hug...but Mist...was soft...gentle...delicate...

Soren ran his hand in her hair...Mist smiled and caressed his face...Both needed this.

Soren and Mist pulled away, however Mist laid next to him, both in sleeping clothes.

Mist closed her eyes and had a satisfied smile...

"Thank you..." she cooed, her eyes, moist with happy tears.

"No, I should thank you...My life...is...paradise..." he ran his fingers through her lips, making her giggle.

"Can we sleep like this?" she begged.

"Anything...for you...my goddess..."

"Goodnight...My Mage..."

"Goodnight...My goddess..."

Sharing one last kiss both slept peacefully, dreaming of each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know, I can't do this myself I need help." Ike said going back home.

"Once I ask everyone...I'll choose." He said looking towards tomorrow.

**A/N: Soren and Mist are together! But what new challenges await them? And ****How is Ike gonna choose?! Don't miss the next chapter "Reinforcements for an uncertain General!" oh, yeah, tell me who would you like to see with Ike? Who should he choose? Lethe, Mia or Elincia, Please suggest. Read you in next chapter!**


	6. Reinforcements for an uncertain General!

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.**

**Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. ****However Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Chapter 6 Reinforcements for an uncertain General!**

The Sun Shone with intensity through the window Of Ike. Reluctantly, he got up and closed the curtains, and pulled the covers over him. 

Normally on would get up, on days like this, cheerful, full of energy as he used to be... but...

There were 3 problems that went by the name of Mia, Elincia, And Lethe.

And, to take a life or death decision...Was what he did best, but in battles...not in life. Worse all 3 loved him and...

"Nuts! I...Need Advice. But who?"

It was gonna be one of those days...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ike lazily walked along to the kitchen, in secret hoping not to see his triple trouble.

No one was there except Marcia and Rolf, The little boy was as red as a tomato and the Pegasus Knight, Who was smiling to him.

"So Rolf? You going to help me?" she asked.

"Er...I'm not that good...Ask Uncle Shinon or...Your teacher...Tanith..." the blushing boy

"Pfft! Shinon is not sensible enough! And Tanith...Well I'd be...Tired from training with her!"

"But...I'm not a good bowman..."

"Don't say that! You've practiced 'till your hands bled. You may not be the best but you're good! That fierce determination of yours..."

"Ok Marcia, you win I'll train with you. Though I don't think..." Rolf Stammered

"Thanks Rolf! Thanks to you I'll be stronger against MY weakness!" She gave Rolf a Flirty Wink and left.

"My My, Someone is embarrassed..." Ike laughed.

"Commander! Er...General...Ike!"

"Ha ha...It's all right Rolf."

"I...I..." Rolf got even redder.

Ike got an Idea. "Rolf? How do you feel about Marcia?"

"F...Feel?" Rolf asked still red.

"Yes...I mean as a friend...As a Comrade...or..."

"I...don't know..."

"Tell me how you feel..."

"W...What for?"

"I'm in a sort of a predicament. So please." Ike asked.

"Well, my...Heart beats Faster...I feel my stomach about to burst...I don't know Ike...I feel my face heat up and...Well I want to be near her but..." Rolf was barely able to talk.

"Just exactly what I needed." Ike smiled.

"How can that help?"

"Moe than you think Rolf. And...Remember...age doesn't apply in love..."

"Thanks...Ike."

"I got to memorize those symptoms...It's like they say innocence can be a good advisor."

Ike ate and pondered how to apply that to his own problem...How?

Yes, with whom did he felt these...Symptoms?

At first...Ike thought with all 3...But with...her...He felt...different...With...Yes, Young love was the most pure, as Rhys told him.

Ike wandering around camp, still thinking...Who should he go with? That girl...would probably his Soulmate, His girlfriend and probably...the mother of his children...

Yet, he was not able to decide, that darn...Indecision ate him up.

Still in trance, Ike came to meet Muarim and the newly arrived, Tormod.

"Commander." Muarim Greeted.

"Hey Ike." Tormod Said.

"Oh, Tormod, Muarim." Ike greeted with an afflicted face.

"Lord Ike something wrong?" Muarim asked.

"Yeah, you seem kinda down." Tormod Added.

"Well, I..."

Ike, with a bit of resignation explained his situation.

"Lord Ike, I may not be the best for this situation but...I say you listen both to your heart and Mind. In these matters you need both."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see this decision might change the rest of your life, Love is a serious feeling one that oversees all wrongs, forgives all atrocities, it's the spirit of devoting yourself to someone near you. And that is shown by a need of protecting that someone and by wanting to see him or her happy. However, love can be a Sickness, and if not treated correctly, It can harm the heart bad Lord Ike, unanswered feelings hurt."

"Wow, I did not know that part of you." Tormod said shocked.

"Muarim..."

"Remember...Affection is selfish, Love is dedicated."

"Thanks, I really needed that Muarim." Ike thanked him.

"No problem...You taught us a lot during the war, so it's only fair that we pay..." Muarim chuckled.

"Thanks I got to go." Ike left.

"Muarim, You really are something else." Tormod Laughed. 

"No little one, it's because I've felt that."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"But Love is useless!" he laughed again.

"I don't think so little one...Someday you'll understand."

Ike continued his search of answers which only his friends, had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist, opened her Sapphire eyes gently. Sighing, with a sad look on her face, she thought last night was a dream. One that would never come true...That Soren would never...

But no.

Here he was, holding her just as she dreamed, I wasn't a fantasy. It could only be called paradise.

Mist raised her view and stared at the tamed mage, his feature were much more tranquil, his usual demeanor was seriousness and arrogance.

Thinking Further, Mist had made it, the boy she loved, the one for her, Soren was...was...

Interrupting her thoughts, The mage slowly awoke and the first thing his Crimson Ruby Eyes met, were Mist's Sapphire Blue.

"Morning." He greeted dimply.

"Morning, Sleep well?" she smirked.

"Actually, you're softer than most pillows so I slept well..." he smiled. "Too well."

"To be sincere...you' much warmer than my covers and..." she blushed.

"And?"

"Well, I...Just wanted...to...ask..."

"Ask?" Soren stared at his girlfriend, confused.

"D...Do we...Are we...together...?" she stammered.

"Together...? I don't get it..."

"I mean...do you love me Soren?" she asked softly.

"Of Course. Mist...I...you're the most important flower in my life. But...I'm the one who should be asking that question."

"Why?"

"I'm from a race which is hated by everyone..."

"Soren...I told you they fear because...you're different."

"Yes, I mean what everyone will say when...?" she silenced him gently with her index, her bangs covered her eyes but Soren saw her cheeks, whose color matched his eyes.

"Soren, you're different...yes...but in a good way...you're part Laguz...You're the most intelligent person I know...You perform magic not even elders can master...Soren you're gifted. It's just people see you as because we humans fear what is different...I feared you but see? I know different, Ike knows different, and soon everyone will too..."

"Mist..."

"Soren, I know you're life has been a living hell...but it's over...Soren you're no longer alone, I'm here for you..."

"Thanks Mist..."

"What're girlfriends for?"

"I don't know..." Soren trailed off.

"For this..." Mist, moved closer and pressed her lips against his delicately.

Mist soon closed her eyes, Soren who was veritably shocked with her action, did what he could, enjoy.

After 5 minutes, Soren parted with her and smiled. 

"For that?" he smirked.

"Yep and...to help you...and..."

"I get it. Let's go to eat."

"Eat? Soren...you never..."

"As long as it's your food." He said.

"Really!" She blushed.

"Yes, now let's go before I faint from weakness." He walked and she tagged behind.

The newly formed couple, walked and with a bit shyness, Mist got a hold of Soren's hand, He was definitely the type of person who would show who'd approve that kind of actions, however Mist was living her dream, her mentor, friend, crush...now boyfriend was with her, so maybe she'd show him a little... affection and if he didn't like it she'd understand, his demeanor wasn't to be sweet but she wanted to convey her feelings to him, again.

Soren felt a soft hand grip his, in another time he would've rejected this kind of behavior, calling it foolish, unnecessary and Ephemeral, however he'd acknowledged that Mist was important for him, and Internally promised to change or at least try, for her, Mist's smiles always did the trick, her food tasted... delicious to him, to the only person who, hated gastronomy, and most importantly her pure heart had pulled him out of his living hell, out of a path which he thought life condemned him to, loneliness, rage and hatred. It was true that he'd spend most of hi life like this, to the Beorc and Laguz for treating him like dirt, all except for Ike, the Mercenaries, and more importantly...Mist.

Certainly he'd learned a very valuable lesson; No matter how powerful you thought you were or...how much magic you could muster, living beings were born incomplete.

A pair of hands, eyes and feet, two of each, however the reason for only having one heart was that, the other heart was given to you by another person...which would make your life different, show you, no matter what race you were from, or what faults did you have, or how many atrocities you'd commit, that person, would always be there, To encourage you and lift you up.

Such actions, had Mist Gawain taken on her back and given the fact that he had been trapped within the layers of hi mind, thinking strategies, spells etc. he had no time to socialize because he thought other people were useless, even at the end of the war, he'd thought Ashera still kept his punishment for being a branded, however now, he knew different, Mist was precious to him, and nothing would ever change that, ironically the useless, ephemeral and foolish feeling he'd discarded, was now buried deeply in the layers of his rebuilt heart, which she had managed to repair and did a splendid job. Still, he had such to learn and only hoped Mist would teach him.

"Er...Soren I'm sorry if I disturbed you..." she said retreating her hand however Soren gripped it tightly.

"It's alright, it feels comfortable and it makes you happy." He emphasized.

"But doesn't it bother you?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Not at all...your hand...so different than mine...softer, smaller, this is an opportunity to learn more. And you know how much I love knowledge and...To see your pure-hearted smile, reserved just for me." He smiled, if a bit at the last sentence.

"Thanks..." She lowered her head to cove her blush.

The pair arrived at the kitchen and Mist started to cook.

"What would you like?" her cheerfulness bounced right off to him.

"Anything. Whatever's easy for you to prepare. As long as it's yours..."

"Yes!" she hid her blush and began to meticulously cook.

Soren studied her...and wondered how someone so beautiful ended with a branded like himself, her brown soft hair, soft brown eyes, soft lips, long smooth, slender legs, well endowed cleavage...At the last thought he kicked himself mentally.

"_Note to self: __Never let Shinon convince you again and make you hear Gatrie's "Anecdotes" just because of the lame sentence 'Try to be more social, stupid hermit' and he calling you 'Pompous Brat' as if there were no tomorrow... or you'll end with your mind SERIOUSLY MESSED UP."_ He thought frowning.

A voice took Soren out of his reverie. 

"My, my, someone's dreamy today."

"Ike!" Soren stared at him

"Hm...you're sick...you're eating."

"So?"

"So...what was Mist's punishment because of you skipping meal?" Ike gave that trademark grin of his.

True, Mist was so concerned with his wee-being that during those times he'd lock all day, she'd arrive with his food, and if he did not have time to eat she'd force him to, though his punishments included, Casting Fire on the kitchen, Wind to dry clothes and thunder to light up dark places, misuse of his gifted magi, so the mage, resigned himself to them. Though they weren't that bad, he saw different facets of his student and more Often than not, inwardly he'd crave for more time with her.

"None."

"None!" Ike asked, shocked.

"None, I'm going to eat."

Ike came to a realization. "Soren...you two confessed?" he tried no to snicker, however his hands were on his stomach, denoting he was losing.

"WHAT! No! I mean...Yes..." the mage sighed.

"So..."

"Well you see..."

"If you hurt Mist...let's just say you're Ragnell's next Prey." He said in a threatening tone.

"NO! I...I...Kissed her..." he murmured.

"Huh?" Ike heard, but decided to tease.

"I kissed her..." he came above a whisper...

"Speak up..."

"I kissed her!"

"Soren..."

"I KISSED HER!" he screamed panting and veritably, angry.

"Wow, not so loud." To their luck, Mist was too caught up in cooking.

"It's your fault!"

"Well, I'm glad for you..."

"Yeah Mist is...Much more powerful than I am." He smiled looking at her.

"Really?"

"Yes...her iron will and loved devotion towards me...no matter how much time passes...Time won't wither those feelings off my heart."

"I'm glad for you, bookworm."

"Thanks."

"However..."

"Huh?"

"Careful with her food...It could've wiped Daein in one blast!" he murmured. To his luck Mist overheard.

"What did you say!" she turned angrily to them.

"It's him." Soren pointed towards his leader.

"It's true." Ike shrugged.

"IKE!"

"Wow! Calm down Mist, truth can hurt but..." Ike sweat dropped.

"Don't mind him, Mist you're good at cooking, I think you overpower Oscar." Soren stated calmly.

"Really?"

"Sure." Soren reassured.

"Thanks." She blushed and returned to her 

"You just calmed down a furious Mist; you need to teach me that one."

"In time, so how goes the...You know..."

"Well..."

"I'll take that as 'I'm too scared to decide' or if you open a Ha..." Ike raised his hand. Soren smirked.

"Don't say harem. You see? You laugh only when you bother the hell out of people."

"Hey...It's in my nature."

"Don't mention it, bookworm. By the way..."

"Need something Else Ike?"

"Tell me what you feel for Mist."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Well...I'm not good Ike, but I think you should choose the one who your heart feels comfortable with and I don't mean physical only. I mean, in every way Ike, do remember, Eternity is a long time, so if you make a mistake, your life will end up as hell."

"Really?"

"Remember, use both hear and mind, don't let the judgment of one overpower the other."

"Thanks Soren, we're not at war and as always you're of use..."

"No problem."

"Well 'Brother in law' I leave her up to you..." Ike smirked and left.

"What happens if..."

"I'll be fine...I'm the general remember?" Ike smiled and left.

"Ike! Take this."

"This is?" Ike asked.

"Medicine."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

"Well, see ya."

"Soren that was… stomach medicine?" Mist asked pointing at him.

"Yes."

"Why did you give it to my brother?"

"Because Ike is…Well you'll see…"he laughed.

Mist blinked at her crush.

"This will sure have an interesting outcome..." Soren scratched his chin.

"Soren? You think my brother is ok?"

"Ike to Viam bene Placito."

"Huh?"

"It's in a lost language; Ike is on his way to his own happiness."

"You never cease to surprise me." She smiled fondly.

"Thanks..." Soren got kissed on the cheek.

"I definitely will need to get accustomed to that."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ike walked with a bit of resignation.

He was about to as advice from...Gatrie.

Though one would say, it was normal, it wasn't; Gatrie was a womanizer, funny thing was he always got rejected after one or two dates, and always ended up crying in Shinon's shoulder much to his dismay, however, He and Illyana seemed to care deeply about each other... or perhaps she used it as a facade to go for free food...Only Ashera knew and to Ike, well it was better off not knowing.

Ike reluctantly entered The knight's room.

"General Ike! What can this handsome soldier do for you?"

"Ike felt his left eye tick. "Err...Gatrie I need your...advice...in that which you're reckoned for."

"Hmmm?" Gatrie raised an eyebrow.

"I need some...Women...advice..." Ike said, gritting his teeth.

"Ho! Little Ikie got bit by the lovebug! Oh! The commander would be so proud! Sniff...Ike is growing and I'm getting older..." Gatrie cleaned his crocodile tears.

"Gatrie...This is no time for a middle aged Crisis!"

"Ahem...Sorry."

"The problem is..."

"Lethe, Mia and Elincia."

"How...?" Ike asked, shocked.

"Ike, Ike, Ike, I'm a love man! The impalement of my spear equals cupid's arrows; I knew you'd end up like this. You had it in you just… you didn't know."

"Then, WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME!"

"Simple, it would not have being interesting and, you were too immature then."

"..."Ike shot him a dirty look.

"It's ok Ike...First; choose by the looks, you don't want an ugly maiden now do you?"

"Gatrie..." Ike jerked his fist, His fair lady motto...Again.

"Second, tenderness, the most important thing, She must love you and melt into your arms as she proclaims her love for you."

Ike opened his eyes wide.

"Tenderness is the most important things in a relationship; surprise her with candy compliments etc. and you'll last long in relationship."

"Funny, you've never lasted…" Ike murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"Keep going." Ike didn't think he'd gather good advice from him.

"Third, and not least, chemistry, if you're like oil and water just walk away, but just as birds as the same flock gather, so will you two. When you stare in your lover's eyes…nothing will matter."

Gatrie went off with his anecdotes, though Ike heard them with boredom, they were helpful to the point he would not commit the same mistakes.

"So hope it helps tiger."

"Don't overdo it..."

"Well, see you." Gatrie closed the door.

Tenderness...Something, so wonderful...that the other person would relieve you of all pains...with a caress, smile or kiss...one girl sure fit that category...Elincia.

She covered all of those requirements, when he battled Daein, all he looked forward to was her, and perhaps her tenderness and their last kiss covered that too.

Elincia Ridell was full with that, Tenderness

But still…

"Man, I'm tired and it's only...noon."

"I'll go and rest in the forest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quiet and silent forest had always calmed anyone's mood, Mist and Soren always found peace here, so he would do…he hoped so.

Ike stayed under the shape of a big tre…its shade as comforting.

And time passed, he did not how much, perhaps, one minute or half-an hour.

A smile was on his features, however…

Ike felt someone get closer…however that someone…put her hand to his face and caressed it.

Ike gulped knowing, who she was…Lethe.

His heart beating as fast as Boyd would run from Titania….One million thoughts of what to say… of what to do.

Finally he opened his eyes.

"Uh…Hey Lethe."

"Hi Ike." She said slyly. "Slacking off?"

"Hey, I deserve it!"

True, the last nights had not been fairies and unicorns, he spent all thing o his 3 problems and how not to beak their hearts or his own for that matter.

"Weird finding you here, Are you looking For Ranulf?"

"No I came to see YOU." She put some seductiveness on the last part.

"M…Me?" He was starting to get nervous then Ike noticed something on her hands, a plate of food.

"Yes you…."

"W…Why?"

"Well, I'd thought you'd like this." In fact it was curry.

"All right. What did you do with the real Lethe?"

"She's on vacation, no really, eat."

"For me? thanks Lethe!" Ike smiled, which made her blush.

Lethe couldn't believe it, she had to ask Mist, and cooked his favorite food for him. Only Ike Gawain could do this to her.

Ike stared at her blue eyes, so gorgeous, to add to the equation Lethe was smiling, a rareness…

"Let's eat!" Ike took a spoon full into his mouth…

Instantly…His entire face went red and his eyes were wide, spoon still on his mouth.

Lethe brushed a bit of hair away of her face, and studied Ike, particularly his face was red, and so she took that as a good sign.

"So how is it?" her green eyes flashed with hope.

Ike for his part was…hot…The taste was incredibly delicious no doubting that but… Laguz, had different type of taste buds, meaning that Lethe could take A LOT more spiciness he could, he loved spicy food, but even he was overwhelmed, Now he envied Soren who was part Laguz and he could take this.

"D…Delicious Lethe? You cooked?" he said gasping.

"Of course! We Laguz are hunters, so it's only natural we're good cooks!"

"Well I bet Ranulf is not good at this. Or at least he can't beat you."

"Thanks, and it's true really."

"Thanks…How did you know I…Love…Spicy food…?" he said faking health.

"A little bird told me." She winked an eye.

"Why so interested?" he asked slyly.

"Er…" Ike took her off guard. "Because…you're really…"

"I'm what?"

"Precious to me…Because I love you…" she said her lovely hair covered her face.

"Huh?" Ike hard but he teased, Oh well Acting like that bookworm as fun.

"Because you're my friend…Aren't friends supposed to show affection?" Lethe wouldn't show her eyes.

"True. I'm sorry…I've never done anything significant towards you…"

"Don't be a fool! You saved the kingdom! And most importantly…" Her tone took more and more tenderness with the minute. "You showed me Laguz…and Beorc are equal."

"If you say so…" Ike returned to eating and tried HARD not to look at her beautiful face which was as red as his.

Every spoon, Ike's face went redder and due to the fact that Lethe was flirting with him, the heat was double, and his body tensed up remembering the stolen kiss Lethe got from him.

"Ike…"

"Yeah?"

"You think…a Beorc and a Laguz…can be together?"

"Sure."

"But if they marry and have offspring, they'll be branded…"

"So? They're still living right? They just have part of both races; I'd say the branded, who shouldn't even be called that, are not an error…Every child is a work of love, The Beorc and Laguz parts are both showing the feelings that their parents had for them, it's like a heritage…People just discriminate them because…they're much more powerful than them…just because of being different, but they are like you and me."

"Ike…" The General never ceased to amaze her.

"They are needed, with them, Laguz and Beorc could join, it's only a matter of accepting them…it's not like Beorc are perfect too…I think there are only two types of races…Good an evil…Human, Beorc or how they should be called, Half-Breed, no matter thay are of one is of these two races...We should eradicate evil not fight amongst ourselves."

"Oh Ike…" She hugged him tightly.

"Ah…Lethe?" at this rate he end up badly burned, he was on a new level of blushing.

"If only the world…" she said.

"Give them…Time." He gasped,Lethe was a sight for sore eyes, It took a lot of strength not to succumb to those enchanting blue eyes and oranges hair and kiss her then, and there.

"Thanks for…listening…" She took the plate and left, if this kept like this, her Laguz part would say to hell with it and kiss him accordingly. disgracefully, it won "Hey Ike…"

"Huh?"

Lethe Pressed her lips against his and played with her hair. Lethe was shocked he accpeted so she closed her eyes and played with his hair. 

Lethe tasted sweet, her lips were lush , red…addicting.

"Take that as extra thanks." She winked at him and left. "Ike…" she rubbed her lips on her way.

"Lethe…"

However in the bushes…Emerald eyes shot daggers at her.

"So? You think you've won? Sorry Lethe but I'm not done. Ike Gawain is mine." Mia jerked her fist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a considerable distance Ike, fell to his knees, feeling veritably hot.

"Man, If I end up with her, I'll tell her to lower the amount of spices…" he gasped.

At a long distance, a small river could be heard…

Ike arrived, full of heat and drank water…

The color on his face, went normal though he still felt like blushing.

"Ah…Cold." He was on the floor, some time had passed, the sun was setting.

Ike was panting on the floor then footsteps…were heard, Ike prayed to Ashera, that it wasn't Mia Or Elincia.

However…the goddess…seemed to disagree…

"Boss!"

"Mia…" Ike gulped.

"I have a surprise for you!" she smiled.

I

"Really? You learned a new move?"

"No, I cooked something for you…."

"_Here we go again…" _he sighed. "Thanks…"

It was spicy beef…

"Thanks Mia." Praying for his life, he ate however…this was normal…

"Delicious. Mia, how did you learn to cook?"

"Before joining The Greil Mercenaries…I had to camp so it was a necessity. And Rhys gave me a few hitters."

"Really? but you're pretty good. I think you've beat Rhys."

"I only hope I can beat you too!"

"Hey, hey! You need more training!"

"Of only…I could beat Lethe and Elincia…" She murmured.

"Huh?"

"I hope I keep learning from you!"

"Sure."

Ike kept eating, it was good, but he couldn't take his eyes off, Mia, her green eyes were lovely and her blue hair was soft, and also the same color as his…Ike was blushing again, his face was burning.

"Boss…"

"Call me Ike."

"Ike…"

"Yes?"

"No…nothing…"

"No tell me…" 

"I…Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For all your lessons…For your company…For…For…"

"For?"

"For…Being Ike Gawain."

"No problem…But I should thank you…You Saved us that time in the fort and…I have learned much from you."

"Huh?"

"Devotion and passion for things."

"Ike…"

"Thank you…Mia."

"Ike…" she said tenderly.

"Mia…?"

Mia melted in the brown eyes of the general…Ike in her emerald green…Mia, not being able to hold back…Pressed her lips against his, Ike was shocked. But responded, and one hand caressed her face and the other that soft, navy blue hair…which drove him crazy.

Mia's lips were soft and tender, so…intoxicating…

"Mia…"

"Thanks Ike." She smiled and left.

"Mia…"

"Ike…I love you…" She touched her lips right where her kiss died and kept going…

"Ashera, what am I doing? I kissed 2 girls which love me, I should decide…" He frustrated.

Ike went, and felt pain in his stomach, the food was too much…he was eating…too much…but…his heart…was in pain…too.

Walking with pain…he returned home….

Lethe and Mia…he liked both and Elincia too…

"Nuts…" Ike gripped his stomach.

Ike arrived at the place where he'd found Elincia, he was a bit far.

"Here was where…" Ike said tenderly. "She was unconscious…but looked like Ashera herself..."

"Who was like Ashera My Lord Ike?"

"Elincia!"

"Hi." She smiled.

"Er…I was talking about you…"

"Really?" Ike noticed a plate in her hands.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes it's spicy soup, the one we ate at Begnion."

"Thanks…"

With pain, Ike ate… and his stomach was about to burst, one because of the sensations with Lethe and Mia and two, because of too much spicy food.

"My Lord Ike…"

"Drop the formality…" he smiled.

"Ike…"

"Tell me…"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Ike…I'm sorry…"

"What do you apologize for dummy?"

"Because of me…Lord Greil died…" Elincia was on the verge of tears.

"No, even if you didn't show up…That black fool…would've come anyway…" Ike said. "But Elincia…"

"Yes?" tears flowed form the queen.

"He's not dead…" Ike moved his hand and tenderly cleaned her tears.

"Ike…"

"I think that you don't die…not as long as someone in life loved you and remembers you in his or her heart…The memory of you…exists in that persons heart so you still live and when that person dies…he or she will live on another person' heart along with your memory…So…My father is alive…as long as Mist, The others and me remember him." 

"Really I'm sorry…" Elincia put her hand on his.

"You dummy don't apologize…" he smiled and Elincia could hold it no longer.

"Elincia?"

Elincia slowly but lovingly came closer…and poor Ike knew how it would end…

"_NUTS!"_ he said mentally.

And kissed him tenderly, Ike closed his eyes and resigned, that today, the gods were making fun of him…

Elincia was…sweet…Ike had wanted this during the war…her lips taste matched her beauty.

"Thanks for your forgiveness, My lord Ike."

"Don't call me…" Ike said red faced.

"No matter how much time passes…I'll call that always…" with that Elincia left.

"Nuts! How else can it get worse!" he exclaimed to no one, by this point the moon was out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soren? You really think Ike is ok?" Mist asked.

"No problem Mist…he should be torn to pieces due to the emotional turmoil and his stomach…so he should collapse here in one…two…three…"

At three, the general came, and fell to the floor.

"Told you." Soren smiled.

"Ike…" Mist called his brother. "Soren's medicine."

"Ugh…Yeah…right…"

Ike drank the tea, made of Soren's herbs and felt relief.

"Soren how did you know?"

"Easy…All 3 girls…had recipes…So it was more than a prevention but…when Lethe, Mia and Elincia cooked at the same time after you just left…I knew this would happen"

"They glared at each other…the tension was high…and not one of them said a word." Mist said.

"Thanks Soren…"

"No problem…I'll always save your sorry back."

"Yeah, Soren was useful, again unlike you brother."

"NO, I…Nuts!"

"Mist…" Soren called out.

"Huh?"

"I think the Ex-Lord needs time alone…"

"Yeah…"

"Let's review the Mend spell." She said seductively.

"But…you know it very well…"

"I need reminiscence…" she dragged the dismayed Soren.

"Nuts! This is the end of restraint…And Yet I…" Ike stared at the fireplace.

"Decisions which involve the heart are the toughest."

"General Tauroneo!"

"Ike." The general appeared and smiled at the defeated Lord.

"Why are you…?"

"Simple. Elincia's about to be crowned…everyone is here but…you were outside all day…"

"I see."

"Ike about your problem…"

"General..."

"Heh...You're just like your father..."

"My Father...had the same problem?"

"Yes...In fact...he sis the exact same thing before he decided for your mother..."

"General..."

"It seems it's hereditary..."

"But..."

"In love many feelings are necessary...so you don't confuse it with affection, it's a feeling which requires all you have and give it in exchange for nothing."

"Nothing..."

"Devotion...Devote yourself to that person...no matter how grim the future is, is or how painful may it be..." Tauroneo closed his eyes

"Just like...Mia..."

"Passion...It's like those flames...it gives the relationship warmth...and both persons are constantly...burned by it...to the point...that both love it."

"Lethe..."

"Tenderness...To mend all wounds...and to relieve tiredness...and to make everyday interesting."

"Elincia..."

"That's right Ike that is love… The spirit that person gives you to continue even if you're hurt or wounded...Compassion necessary to forgive their faults and errors… The courage to continue to face all your fears… The happiness that person gives you your company… The tranquility you feel when you are in despair… The unconditional support you receive… that person in whatever you do… Concern that person gives you when you implied that your welfare… is everything for her… Forgiveness that person is giving you, no matter what atrocity you commit or how grave is your mistake… The devotion that person gives you…that is the power to achieve… Any miracle."

"That's right..."

Ike remembered, thanks to those three, he'd achieved many miracles in situations with life or death on the balance...

"After the tragedy...your father...was hell bent on saying he did not deserve to live, but I told him...your mother would've forgiven him even in death, and the best thing he could do for her...was to live..."

"Yes...That's why father used to say...that if we died all the mercenaries would mope...because we were family...so that's why my father was so strict on the philosophy of taking precautions...so that we could live." Ike realized.

"Yes..."

"But general...how..."

"I myself once had a family...but I lost them..."

"Why...?

"For generations, we made a reputation for ourselves in Daein as a

famed warrior family. Both my father and I had the honor of serving the royal

family as field generals. We were a proud family...Josh was my elder son, I also had a younger son..."

"But why did you lose them?"

"I decided Josh should follow on my footsteps...so... I raised him to serve the Daein army, as my father raised me. He

tried to live up to my high expectations. He became a decorated knight at a

young age and was assigned to the palace guard. However..."

"However?"

"He took to the field as Ashnard's personal aide. And he came home

on a litter, grievously wounded. He escaped death, but didn't escape his

wounds. He'll never walk again."

"Ashnard! Even after Death...he's a...darn it..." Ike grit his teeth.

"My wife nearly lost her mind. She cried day and night, swearing

That she couldn't live if something like that were to ever happen again. She

Wanted to live in peace...with her mind at ease. She pleaded with me to leave

The army. But I couldn't accept her plea. Our family house was built on

Generations of proud military command. Our ancient name as a warrior family

Would not allow me to simply abandon my sworn duty. I tried to salvage our

Honor by training my younger son. He was just a boy, really. I wanted him to

Become a Daein general."

"Tauroneo..."

"I know... I was a fool. I was blinded by tradition and family

Reputation. By the time I realized my error, my wife and children had left me.

Since then... I've been living alone in my great mansion, surrounded by

Countless medals and memories... Alone...for years..."

"Daien...destroyed so many innocent lives..."

"Ike, I was blinded by indecision...And Lost everything...Now This senile fool...can only...live out of memories...Due to the fact that I could not decide...I lost everything because I did not appreciate it..."

"Tauroneo..."

"You still have time...Young Gawain...but decide before it's too late...and you end up like me...Lord Ike all alone and surrounded only by Ragnell and memories, nothing more."

"I will thanks Tauroneo...you helped my family more than once...I hope I can repay it..."

"No problem...Greil...I was indebted...to that old coot...so here I am."

"Thanks again."

The senior general left and, the ex-Lord sat staring at the fireplace...

"That's love...the spirit of dedicating yourself to someone...important...expressed in protection...and care.

He thought Of Lethe's passion, Mia's devotion, and Elincia's Tenderness...

"I've decided."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wll it's the end! So I've decided to the multiple end thing! The 3 girls are too cute to be discarded don't you think? Well, Soren and Mist also have and ending so you don't wanna Miss:**

**-Soren and Mist: Eternal Devotion.**

**-Lethe and Ike: Loving is you my sin**

**-Mia and Ike: A pair of Blue Hair; Love at dawn**

**-Elincia and Ike: Ragnell and Amiti**

**Stay there and read you later!**


	7. Ending1 Mist and Soren Eternal Devotion

Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.**

**Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Ending 1 ****Soren and Mist: Eternal Devotion**

A crimson eyed sage opened his eyes slowly...The sun just rising and...The dawn light gently fills his room.

"Oh right, it's summer the day lasts longer..." he said to no one in particular...

He put on his usual attire and decided to go train.

Though the war HAD ended he needed to be in shape; Training was necessary for a soldier, and he who has Ike's right hand, gave the example.

War...That seemed to be a distant memory...Mainly, due to the fact that, this last set of days, had been unreal...Utopic in his own words.

His entire life had been...A living hell...A cage in which he was trapped alone...

But...All had changed 5 days ago...when Mist decided to bravely confront him about her feelings.

Now Soren, was not the romantic type, he used to think that in life, he only existed as a tactical destruction machine. Destroy only for the well-being of the Greil Mercenaries...

He was a Branded...however...Mist, had showed him, his long lost human side...

When he was small, he couldn't even speak...and much less to be happy or smile.

But she...shoed him that life was more than pain and suffering...that he was able to smile outside a battle or outside of mockery...That he was able to be happy...and over all, that he had the ability to love...and make someone happy, which amused him.

"Ha...Me the Great Soren...In love...How silly..."

All the mercenaries...mainly Ike, Boyd, Shinon and Gatrie, made fun of him, he who used to be a walking glacier...Now held hands with Mist and spend his day with her...Boyd implied that he was being unfaithful to his unique love...Books.

Which of course, got him Rexbolted, Bolganonned an all known powerful spells much to Boyd's dismay...Soren was too powerful.

He arrived at his training ground and decided to start...

"Rexbolt!"

Much one of his favorite spells, not because of its destructive power...but because if his protective power...It had saved his goddess from harm.

Mist was a goddess in his eyes...his lover...his savior and atoner...

"_I still can't believe I love her...but do I deserve to be with her? Me? A filthy Branded?"_

A question which devoured him by the insides, Mist told him it was ok...but to him it really wasn't, Mist deserved much better than him...

"Mist..." The mage ruby yes were filled with doubt.

"Yes?" a soft voice said.

"Huh? Ah!" Soren turned and here she was.

"Mist, Why are you so early up in the morning? Usually you you're a slacker..." he smiled.

"Hey! I can get up early!" she blushed and made him a cute pout.

"Figures...that's why when we were in Daein you overslept..."

"H...Hey..it was the snow and cold wather..."

"Ha...hm. well it's good to see you're changing. But really why?"

"I need some berries and...I figured I spend it with you." She smirked.

"Er...Ah..." he blushed. "Thanks." He returned to his training.

Mist smiled triumphantly. _"Gotcha."_ She laughed to herself.

"No problem. You're no longer alone." She smiled at him.

Soren tried to cast Cyclone but he had lost his...concentration... it vanished.

Mist was singing her usual song and instead of charging energy... he found himself standing there and...Stealing furtive glances of her.

This was happening more and more often, and gave thanks they were thanks to Ashera together or he'd be all devoured by desire to be with her and not be able to.

Finally being able to, Soren destroyed all the rocks in the vicinity, and Mist who'd finished picking the berries clapped.

"Will you ever stop amazing me?" she stared at him longingly.

"No, Never." He smirked.

"Well shall we head back? You usually eat at this time, and your stomach is stabilizing so let's go."

She was right, Soren ate at unusually high hours for each time of the day...so she'd decided to stabilize his stomach which at this point would be...To say the least thankful with her.

Soren walked with her...hand in hand...His demeanor wasn't like that but...Mist would sadden if he didn't so he attained to his "Punishment"...Though it was more enjoying than a punishment...

Mist arrived and began to prepare his food while the mage simply watched, bored, holding his head with one hand.

"Here."

"Thanks... Mist just getting up for me..."

Hey that's what...girlfriends are for? Right?"

"I guess..." Soren began to eat.

Mist watched him eat with hunger...A first, she smiled proudly if she could make Soren hungry then she was good.

"Ah...It was very good, nothing less than expected from my student."

Mist noticed something...A small Stain of juice on his lips so she decided to follow Titania's advice...Boldness.

"Soren dear, How was the juice?" she softly and seductively.

"Delicious...perfect sweetness...Excellent taste..." Soren had his eyes closed was nodding.

When he opened his eyes...Mist was inches way of his face and blushing.

"M...Mist?"

"Delicious huh? Well...You have some left in your lips..."

"Really?"

"I'm not convinced of my cooking. Care to let me try?" she smiled slyly.

"Mi..." Before he could react she pressed her lips to his...Soren at first was wide eyed but then reacted. _"Guess this is a part of a relationship."_ He thought.

Mist moved one hand to play with his hair, Soren, by instinct caressed her face with one hand and played with her hair.

After 5 minutes both parted, in need of air.

"It was delicious." She said licking her lips with pleasure.

"I loved it too." He smiled.

"Hi..." Ike appeared at the scene, smiling.

"Ike..." Soren greeted, rather displeased.

"Brother! Did you..."

"Did I what?"

"See...?"

"See what?" Ike smiled innocently.

"Nothing." Both replied.

However Ike did see, and smiled fondly...Mist had not been too happy ever since Greil died, but Soren, made her forget that pain indirectly...And Ike was grateful with his Tactician.

Ike sat and Mist served him his food.

"Well Soren, Dear, I'm off to do the laundry."

"Understood. If you require assistance..."

"You'll be the first to know!" she left.

"**Dear?"** he smiled evilly.

"Er...Hey that's normal right...?"

"Ha ha...well whatever." He returned to eating.

"So how goes the decision?" Soren Inquired.

"I've got it."

"What?!" He replied, Baffled-

"Yes, I got it."

"Really? You took your time..."

"But now I know...Thanks to some Incidents yesterday..."

"Yeah...Like your esophagus and stomach almost dying?" Soren grinned.

"There you go again...only smiling when you've got Mischief up your long sleeve."

"But thanks to me, you're still living..."

"Yeah you make some good medicine."

"So who is your damsel?" Soren tried hard not to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know...?" he smirked.

"What?"

"You'll get the answer at the party..."

"Party...?" Soren asked.

"For the love of...The party held in Elincia's honor? We're even going out to Melchior." Ike rolled his eyes.

"Oh right. This is gonna be interesting..." he chuckled evilly.

"Has your evil no limits?" Ike rolled his eyes, again.

"No, not really." Soren smirked.

"Well, you'll see." Ike got up to leave but he put his hand on Soren's shoulder. "Thanks...Bookworm." he murmured.

"Eh? Ike...did...?"

Ike left.

"He did...see us." Soren smiled to himself. "Well, he said I had his blessing."

--

Mist was doing her laundry, now her life was perfect.

Her Teacher was hers and no one else's, besides...Soren had started to soften.

That was her next task...

Getting her dearest person from the cage he'd sealed himself in...and it would be no easy task...though, Soren was more friendly...he still had a long way to go.

And show him that...A place where his pain was no more...a place where he could be healed...a place where his broken heart would rest...

Perhaps it was time to use THAT…

"Soren…" Mist sighed.

"Sighing above our loved ones huh?"

"Titania!"

"What's up Mist?"

"Well…"

The young girl explained to the commander her current situation with the mage, needless to say she was as red as her superior's hair.

"Soren is with you?" Titania was agape.

"Well, yes…but…"

"Still troubled b his attitude?"

"Yes…well he still thinks because of his…"problem", he doesn't deserve happiness."

"Well, that's your role…"

"But…"

"Mist, the more you spend time with him, the more he'll realize how much he needs you."

"Titania, I wanted to ask…"

"Huh?"

"I think it's time I used that…"

"That?"

"The memento of my mother…"

"You mean?!…"

"Yes…" she said staring at the ground.

"Wow…Soren's really lucky if you give him that, it means…you want him by your side forever…"

"Well I…"

"It's alright Mist…"

"Really?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks Titania." Mist gleamed.

--

The day of the crowing party the mercenaries threw for Elincia came.

Much to the chagrin of the anti-social mage and for Mist's pleasure…he had to wear formal attire…now, he wasn't completely against it but, didn't compel either.

Now in Begnion, Soren had been happy because the libraries were filled with knowledge and history too…nevertheless the people…to put it in common language to him, they were toffee-nosed snobs and even more arrogant than him, which surprised him…also he'd learned parties, no matter where they were held…bored him to death…yes…that time…A party was held top commemorate Ike's ascension to Lord…Now he was "Lord Ike" and not just the "petname" Elincia, gave him...

Those were fond memories…the first time he danced with Mist…

--

_Ike's party was being celebrated._

_A dismayed Soren sat drinking a bit of juice and begging that Daybreak would come, as so was Ike…except for the fact that three girls had him targeted._

_Nobles of all over Begnion wanted to meet the Crimean heroes…An upper class atmosphere(Expensive Chandeliers, royal carpets etc.) which he hated and was pretty sure Ike too…since he was smiling only when Elincia, Lethe or Mia were with him._

"_Darn…Is there no end to this foolishness…__?" he muttered to himself._

"_Soren?"_

"_Oh, hey Mist."_

"_Um…a…are you having fun?" she blushed_

"_As much as Boyd in a magic book conference."_

"_Is it that bad?"_

"_Yes. I hate this people…this atmosphere disgusts me."_

"_Well…how about you and I…" Mist stuttered and played with her fingers._

"_You and I…?" Soren raised an eyebrow._

"_Dance?" she said with pleading eyes._

"_Mist…" he sighed. "You know I hate those activities…and thus I…don't know…how to dance." He grit his teeth._

"_So what? My teacher learns anything quickly!"_

"_But…"_

"_Soren…"_

"_Ok…" he sighed painfully._

_--_

That was the first time; he felt Mist's soft hand…her intoxicating scent and her head in his chest…

And yet the story was repeating again, this time he was even more bored. Though unbeknownst to him…this was going to be a memorable night…

And yet he the only relief he got was Mist…

Man, was she a sight for Sore eyes…Her usual loose hair was trapped by a pony tail…her dress was yellowish orange leaving her back uncovered and wore yellow shoes matching the dress…

He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was loose.

Everyone had his/her own activity…Boyd talking with Titania…Rolf dancing with Marcia, the kid was as red as hue, Gatrie flirting with every girl he could get his hands on and Marcia dragging Rolf everywhere she went...

"Sheesh...How boring..." Soren muttered to himself...

Soren felt unfamiliar with the setting and to worsen the matter his trusty book was not at hand...

"Soren?"

"M...Mi...Mist..." Soren turned, his face as red as his eyes.

"Soren?"

"Eh...Ah..." Mist's beauty had an intoxicating effect on him.

"Soren? Something wrong?" she said getting closer.

"N...Nothing...!"

"You seem bored..."

"Well it's practically like Begnion..." he said angrily.

"Well, why don't we create our own setting?" she smiled.

"Sure."

Soren and Mist went out to the royal gardens of The Melchior Palace...before he walked off...He saw Ike chasing after someone but because of the multitude he did no see who...

"_There he goes again..."_ he smiled.

The gardens were silent and only the moon and the stars reflected their silver light on them...

"I can't believe it..." Mist smiled fondly, her bangs covering her hair...

"Huh?"

"How silent this place is...when a year ago it was filled with enemies..."

"Yeah...It seems ironic..."

"Say... Soren?"

"I'm here..." Mist wrapped her arms around his stomach, taking him by surprise.

"T...There's something I...Need to tell you..." due to the fact that Soren was backwards, he didn't see the blush on her face.

"I'm all ears."

"T...To...Be...Honest...I really love you..."

"Mist..." His eyes were wide. "I...really...love you too..."

"Really?"

"I never lie."

"That's good to know..."

"Mist...?"

"Let's dance."

"But...with no Music..."

"It's all right..."

Mist gave the mage the compass, though Soren did not know what to do, he opted for following her, Mist smiled, it was as if they had their own party...

Suddenly in the midst of it she stopped.

"Have you ever thought about changing your life...?" she whispered, her tone really was having an effect on him.

"Changing? Well...Not really...but..."

"But?"

"Nothing. And you Mist?" he turned to hug her. Mist buried her face in the mage's chest.

"Me? Well...I thought a lot about it...and..."

"And?"

"I want...to be with you...forever..." she cooed.

"..." Soren didn't reply but his eyes widened.

Mist was asking a great question; disgracefully he had his own question to answer.

"But...Mist..." he grit his teeth.

"Yes?"

"I...I..." he jerked his fist.

"Soren?"

"I'm a Branded..."

"Soren..."

"You would be bearing my burden...are you sure? The burned of being laughed at...of being hated...of being envied..."

"It's ok. I don't care..."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Soren, that is love devoting to a person you care, protecting, loving and needing that person, smiling but suffering too...I'll make your grief mine Soren, don't worry I promise I won't leave you..."

"Mist...I...thank you." He hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Soren...I know how hard it's been for you..." she said melting in his arms.

"Mist..."

"Soren I have something for you..."

"Huh?"

"It's this..." It was a blue necklace with a Ruby gem, on the center and it had something engraved... it read...'Yours always...'

"This?"

"For you...Father gave us something...To My brother and me...tow necklaces...One was his, the other was from Mom...he told us mom and him wore it on their wedding..."

"Really?"

"Yes and...Father told me to give it only to the man who I loved and whom with I was to spend my life with..."

"Mist are you saying...?"

"Yes..."

"I accept..." embraced her, Mist accepted.

--

"So, what's this spell daddy?"

"It's called...Elthunder and though...It's more powerful than thunder...it consumes a lot more Mp."

Mist watched the picture in front of her...

10 long years...had passed since that party...

Anyone would say...Mist was too young to know what she did but fate prove other wise,

There they were happily married, living in a house not far from the Greil Mercenaries place...

They were both happy and Ashera blessed them with a daughter whom they named Elena...The girl was the same as Mist except...Her hair was black, her eyes were ruby...and she had Soren's mark on her head...

Father and daughter practiced outside...

"Understood Elena?"

"Yes father! Elthunder!" the girl was better than her father at that age...

"Like father, like daughter." Mist sighed...

"It was easy mom!"

"Right...Time to eat or you'll inherit your father's problems..."

"Problems?" the little girl asked.

"Don't ask..." Soren shook his head.

Night time soon arrived...and it was time for Elena's favorite time. Story telling...

"So daddy? What story are you going to tell me?"

"What do you want to hear Elena?"

"How you saved Mommy!"

"Ok...Along time ago..."

Soren told her everything, and due to the fact that she was Mist's daughter...she fell asleep quick.

"She fell asleep?" Mist asked.

"Inherited her mother's drowsiness." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"It's true." He shrugged.

"Let's go to sleep...tomorrow is Ike's wedding anniversary and we don't want to miss it..." she embraced her husband.

"Yeah I still can't believe he married her..."

In an instant Both arrived and mist fell asleep.

"Some things never change..." he smiled as he played with his wife's hair...

Soren turned his gaze to the sky_... "Mission complete commander..."_ he smiled fondly looking at the stars...And fell asleep.


	8. Ike and Lethe Loving you is my sin

Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.** **Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Alternate Ike Ending 1: Ike and Lethe: Loving is my Sin.**

Ike Gawain awoke Early that day…The sky had a combination of Pale Blue and Deep Orange…

Today was the day he confessed to that special girl…the only one who'd stolen his heart…And as fate would have it…Today was Elincia's party…A perfect time for confessions but was he really gonna do it?

Lethe wasn't precisely the friendliest choice…In fact she was pretty anti-social…only to Beorcs to…Laguz…well…she was "Friendlier…" in a way…

It was the first time that HE was NERVOUS.

He who'd faced the deadliest enemies, Daein's 4 riders, Ashnard himself but that…was on the field of battle…A field he was a prodigy in…Love however was different…alas…a field in which he was as unprepared as Boyd.

Love as a battlefield right? At least Titania once said "All's fair in love in war!" or something along those lines…reason was…well…the 'problem' he had.

Million Gald question was…How the heck was he supposed to win against her? In a BATTLE he was not ready FOR?

And worse… how to approach her WITHOUT blowing the LID on her VOLATILE temper?

Lethe…to him she as beautiful as any rose, lily or Jasmine…filled with her own wild, enchantment…but…wild was also applied to her temper which flew as often as Boyd when slapped by Titania.

A mismatched word and it was goodbye to him…both physically and mentally.

But he guessed that's what he most loved from her…her desire to be herself even if it meant everyone else going away.

Moving to the kitchen for a snack, he thought. First of three Gawain Rules

DO NOT DENY THY SELF THY ASHERA BLESSED FOOD

DO NOT NEGLECT DAILY TRAINING

YE SHALL NOT NEGLECT A NEW SWORD(This last one had lost force with Ragnell)

"Man I'm so…Mist?"

"You're up?" Mist smiled.

"That's my line sis. But why are you…Oh I see..." Ike smirked.

"What're you…?"

"You're up early because that food is for…a certain someone."

"N…No! I always get up!" Mist complained.

"Reason why…I assigned Soren to awake you in Daein."

"That's not the case…! This food is not for Soren!"

"Mist I didn't even mention that idea…but you just said it yourself."

"Ah…"

"You really fell hard for him. Getting up early to cook?"

"I...Ike!"

"There's no point in hiding the obvious."

"Really?" she blushed.

"I was the first to know it."

"I guess so."

"Be sure not to kill him. I still need my tactician ok?"

"IKE!"

After taking his meal and escaping form Mist's wrath…he returned to his problem. Eloquence was a subject he was not good at; often his loud mouth…got him into trouble in the past. At Begnion, in Daein and with herself too.

"What to do…?"

"Ike?"

"Bookworm! My sister is waiting for you! Did you 2…?"

"NOT SO LOUD IKE!" Soren covered the general's mouth.

"Lil' soren in love! I thought I would not live enough to see such a feat!"

"Shut it! You're not precisely the one to tell me that!" Soren complained.

"I am. I've decided."

"Really?! Who then?!"

"Lethe."

"You're going to lose your life."

"Perhaps but it's worth it."

"As your tactician…I'll take your last requests."

"Well…First I'll leave Ragnell to Mist and the leadership to you. Apart from that…Tell Lethe I love her."

"Got it." Soren wrote in his book.

"You know I need your help in something."

"Me?"

Ike explained to Soren his problem ad why he needed his help…

"I'm a tactician not Cyranno of Bergerac! And…"

"And?"

"You're better with words than I am."

"It is true that my vocabulary is much more advanced than yours but…Your own words seduced Lethe…not mine. Thus she wants to hear YOU and only YOU."

"But what if I blow it?"

"Errors cannot be avoided but if you got this far, nothing you say…can hurt her. Except 'I don't love you'."

"You know you've outlived your usefulness book worm…Oh I forgot…did you kiss my sister?"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Well…I…" Soren turned bright red.

"Ha ha! Well take good care of her!"

"Understood."

"I'll see you then."

"Wait Ike…" Soren stopped his friend.

"Huh?"

"Let me give you a small piece of advice about her…"

--

Day passed away fast…Everyone preparing for the celebration…

When night time…fell…Soren ordered everyone to get prepared…He had his own…confession to make so he needed to go…

While men were getting tuxedos and…girls dresses…Ike sat in the sofa, already dresses in a dark blue tuxedo…without his headband…

"Ike?" Soren asked. "What's up?"

"Er…Lethe she hasn't shown up."

"What? But it's almost 7:00! It's time to leave!"

"You're pretty hasty."

"Er…

"Good luck…Soren." Ike guessed what he was planning just by the look in his eyes.

"You knew?"

"The only time you get like this is when you're with her…figures."

"Thanks…brother." Soren said thankfully.

"What're commanders for?"

Both men waited for their escorts.

Mist came out…Stunning the mage.

"The wyvern ate your tongue?" Ike laughed.

"If it weren't for the fact that I love her…I'd fry you like Boyd!" Soren threatened.

"And if it weren't for the fact she loved you…I'd skewer ya as meat the moment you tried it."

"Ike…aren't you going?"

"Once I figure what's with her.Good luck…Soren." Ike smiled as Mist dragged him away.

Ike waited a bit more…nothing. Filled with braveness, and boy did he need it…He went to her room.

Lethe on her part sat in font of her mirror… there was a beautiful green dress on the table but…

Why to go? She hated beorc? Right? Nope….Ike Gawain had her.

It was dangerous game…love was that for her…And one thing was certain she had emptied her own heart for him.

Adoring him was a fantasy, a utopia…a Beorc and a laguz? Who'd heard of such nonsense?

She couldn't understand that concept…Ike Gawain wasn't hers, couldn't be hers…never would be hers.

But…if loving him was a mistake…a blunder…then why? That question rebounded in the depths of her mind…thousands of times...and no answer…why? Why did her heart stop when he smiled or when he saw him? Why did she dream of being in his arms? She had been known to be dominant…and…

Loving him was painful…and what was worse… when did she give credit to the fact that she loved him? Back when she met him? In Begnion? When he became Lord? In Crimea?

Perhaps the feelings were always there she just tried to suppress them most unsuccessfully.

Why? Why did she love him? Because he cared for her? Because he cared 2 figs about the fact that she was a Laguz? Either way…

First she thought she hated him…another arrogant beorc….Then he became 'bearable'…upon closer inspection…he was not a common Beorc in fact he kicked tha air out of anyone who used 'subhuman' like a punching bag.

Then she thought he was a friend…here was where she got lost…when did he bury deep in her heart? In those days of training? When he skewered anyone who would harass her? Or when he opened to her despite the race difference? Either way by the end of the Crimea liberation…she was head heels of him…

"Darn it…I shouldn't love you…it was big error…I shouldn't have listened to my heart…but…I can't help it!" Lethe grimaced in the darkness of her room. No light was on so only the silver moon lit the silent darkness.

"What did you do? To have me like this? What kind of spell…?"

"I didn't do anything. Whoever did anything to you. I swear wasn't me." 

"Ike?!" her hear started to race…it only raced when she was about to enter a battle but this was for him. Also her cheeks started to warm.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Lethe scolded.

"Sorry I just…"Ike and Lethe sat on the bed after she put her dress above the drawers.

"Anyway…why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." He said tenderly.

"W...What?"

"I wanted to see you." He smirked. "Or what? Are you so beautiful that you don't want mere men to see you?"

"What?! N…No…! But…" Lethe turned away completely red. "Thanks for your compliment."

"Hey it's truth."

Ike turned to her, Lethe thanked…for the darkness seeing him gentle was a rare blessing…and she swore she'd kiss him then and there but she did not need him…

"Aren't you going to the party?"

"No…I've always…hated those things."

"Me too."

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah…"

Lethe turned to him…he was wearing a Tuxedo making him even handsomer…if that was possible…She shook her head…thankfully Ike could no see her blush.

"Ike…"

"I'm here."

"Aren't you going to go?"

"If you don't go; I won't go!"

"Don't be a fool! Go! Don't spoil your fun for me!" Lethe eoncuraged.

"That's my problem; I can't have fun if you're not present."

"What…?" Ike was giving her hints, she didn't believe her ears.

"Say, that's your dress? It's green right?"

"Of course. It reminds me of home."

"You'd look beautiful in it…"

"Ike…"

"Though you are beautiful…"

"What are you saying?" The restraint was proving too much for her…Ike didn't know how painful and yet how good it felt to be complimented by him.

"The truth."

"It's not…"

"It is…" 

Lethe was a loss for words. A first. Sure in her usual demeanor, she would just order Ike to go or…rant about how laguz were not needful of beorc. But…usually it required feelings of hatred and contempt…feelings which she did not house for him.

There they were…sitting alone in the darkness only lit by the moon and stars.

"You know, the last time I heard a silence like this, we got attacked."

"Really?"

"Yes we found Elincia and…Were attacked by Daein."

"Daein…" Lethe jerked her fist at hearing…'Elincia.'

"But if you would have been there then…"

"You think I'm strong?" she turned even redder.

"Sure…you beat me like nothing…"

"No! You're the best swordsman of all Crimea ant the most powerful Beorc! I mean only you can wield that sacred yellow sword of yours, Ragnell! And your Aether is too much! I'm no match!" Lethe widened her eyes and covered her mouth; her feeling had gotten to a point where they needed to come out even unwillingly.

"Thanks."

"I…um…"

"Lethe…"

"Eh?"

"About last time…"

"L…Last…Time?"

"Whe…when…you kissed me…"

"You…You…knew…?!"

"Sure…I felt your mouth…"

"Ike…"

"Lethe…Why?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I just want to know why? Because…"

"A mistake."

"Mistake?" Ike felt Ragnell stabbing his heart…

"I just…just…got…let go…" Lethe was about to cry.

"Why?"

"B…because…I…"

"Lethe…"

"Forget it…"

"But Lethe…"

"No Ike…I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes but love…is nothing…but a necessity of filling the emptiness between feelings and reason."

"What…?" Ike aksed.

"I know that…"

"Lethe…I love you too."

"Huh?"

"I love you…much more than anything."

"Ike…but…but…" her tears flowed freely.

"But…?"

"We…are different." 

"So?"

"SO?! A Laguz and Beorc…"

"What? The branded?"

"You know…?" she asked

"Sure and I do not care."

"Ike…"

"They're different just like Laguz and Beorc but…so what? A living being is a living being."

"Ike…I can't."

"You know I was told something interesting." He cupped he chin. "Lethe I'm still your commander."

"Yes."

"I order to tell me…what does your name mean?"

"Eh?"

"The meaning of your name?"

"I don't know…In Gallia names are given and we do not care their meaning…"

"In a lost tongue…your name…means 'forgetfulness.' Did you know?"

"No…" Ike caressed her face; her ears went down, meaning it felt good for her.

"Do me a favor will you?"

"Huh?"

"Apply your name and forget it all."

"Ike…?" Ike had his lips on hers…She widened her eyes and closed then slowly.

All pain was nothing…she thanked the king for her name…

"Does that mean…?" Lethe pulled away.

"I love you…More than anything."

"Oh Ike…But you missed you party…"

"So what?"

"Ike…I love you but…it's sin."

Lethe kissed him again, purring in the process, Ike thought that this would take some getting used to.

--

Ten years later…

Almost at the same time…as Soren and mist…This pair was blessed with a daughter, named… 'Diana' she was almost a copy of her mother…except that she had her father's hair and eyes…and his bad habit of saying nuts!

"Ah…hah…Mother…can we stop…?" Diana complained. It had been a hard training day for the little girl.

"No…not yet Diana…what have I told you about slacking? Don't become like Ike."

"Who are you calling a slacker?!"

"Sorry, it's the truth." Lethe winked.

"Let her rest. Tomorrow we have sword practice."

"Thanks daddy." She whispered in his ear. "You always save me form mommy's wrath."

"I wish I would have someone to do that." Ike laughed.

"What are you 2 saying?" Lethe inquired.

"Nothing!" they smiled innocently. Lethe smiled back Diana, had the smile of her father.

Some time later…

Diana was already asleep…and Lethe was tired too so she fell asleep in Ike's arms.

"**If loving you is a sin then I'm history's greatest criminal…I don't care for anything else. Only you 2."**


	9. Ike and Mia Pair of Blue Hair Dawn Love

Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.** **Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Alternate Ike Ending 2: Ike and Mia: ****A pair of Blue Hair; Love at dawn**

Ike Gawain awoke Early that day…The sky had a combination of Pale Blue and Deep Orange…

Today was the day he confessed to that special girl…the only one who'd stolen his heart…And as fate would have it…Today was Elincia's party…A perfect time for confessions but was he really gonna do it?

He'd chosen…a fellow swordsman…A girl whose love for fencing was only over powered by her love for him…Mia.

The cheerful blue haired girl…whose emerald eyes trapped Ike's heart.

Ike awoke early…to bid his time…nighttime was too far away…

Loving Mia…was easy but…it was like having a sword battle, unpredictable, not knowing where to strike or what to do…but mainly it was That fact which he liked about it, not knowing Mia's reactions.

Mia…did feel something for him…she kissed him and…prepared 'food' for him…though he was alive thanks to Soren…

Mia, however was a bit dense and once she got into training, all she had in her mind…was beating him, Ike did not know if she loved him or simply it was an obsession.

Mia was beautiful…2 emerald orbs which mesmerized him and…a blue hair which smelled like jasmine…her beautiful small frame…a cheerful attitude.

However…Today they had to practice…and it was then he would put his own master plan to work…

After thinking again the ex-lord entered the kitchen and hid himself...His favorite couple was sharing an innocent kiss...Mist and Soren.

"MY my...Soren is fast..." he said lowly.

After the pulled away...discreetly...he entered, both turned to the general.

"You're up!" Mist said teasingly.

"This comes...from a person who had to be...awoken by Soren in Daein."

"Hey!"

"Agreed." Soren snickered. "She is lazy..."

"You too?! She glared at her boyfriend.

"It's true."

"Yeah well...Mist...Soren...Take care of her."

"You know?!" both said.

"Sure. It's only logical." He mimicked Soren's tone.

"Owies." Mist complained. "There goes our secret."

"I'm fine with it."

"Really?!" Mist cheered.

"Sure Soren is the best." Ike stared at him. "Take care of her ok?"

"Yes sir!" Soren took the order. "Now for the fun part..." Soren smirked.

"Did you choose? Be aware I'm as protective as you are with me!" Mist said.

"No problem, she is cute and I think you'll both agree..." Ike took a sip of orange juice.

"Who is it?" They asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed.

"Aw..." Mist complained.

"Well, thanks for the food...be sure that Soren lives ok? We still need him."

"IKE!" Ike went away. "Really? I wonder if my big brother chose."

"I think I have an Idea."

"Really? Who?"

"Mia." Soren smirked.

"What? Mia but..." Mist said shocked.

"It's only Logical...birds of the same flock go together...and Mia and Ike are so alike...to the point it's not even silly...Their swords...their styles...even their hair...is the same."

"Come to think of it...you're right."

"Hmm..."

"I just hope for big brother's sake...It all ends soon and well for him."

--

The day had gone by slowly...to the point Ike thought he was being punished by a Ashera for whatever he did...but without notice...I was time...the sun was about to fall.

Question was...was his plan gonna work?

Ike walked slowly to the place he and Mia had started sparring...But it was empty.

Mia was not in the best conditions after...revealing...her feelings...she cried.

Thing which hurt him to no end still...

Ike returned and everyone was preparing...to go to melchior...

"Ike?"

"Soren..."

"What's up? You're not prepared. what's the problem?"

"Mia..."

"Come to think of it...I haven't seen her..."

"How about you...?" Ike asked snickering.

"Mist takes forever to..." Soren was interrupted by the mentioned...girl.

"...Get ready." Mist was stunning.

"Worth the wait huh Soren? Soren?" Ike shook his hand on from of the mesmerized mage's face but nothing.

Mist rolled her eyes. And dragged him by the hand.

"I'll reach you later." Ike waved his hand.

This was bad...Mia was no where to be seen and...Time was short.

Then it hit him.

"I know...oh almost forgot ya." Ike took Ragnell and went off for Mia.

--

Mia, who had returned to the training spot...stared at the sky...

For some reason this place cleared her mind...

Disgracefully thoughts of Ike...invaded her.

She loved him too much perhaps and this was the price. It was obvious that...he did not love her...

She wasn't the best choice...and Ike probably wouldn't go for her.

Why did she accept Greil's offer? If she wouldn't Ike wouldn't ring a bell...but she would've missed the man of her life.

Ever since she saw him, something special arouse inn her. Ike was not the type to give up, had the best sword technique in all of Crimea and the Holy Blade, Ragnell, which only he could use...Probably his, determination, bravery and everything attracted her...

By the end of the castle siege, Mia realized what those feelings meant and decided to stay with them, not only Ike was there, but they were like family. Ike was always sating that...that if one died...All of them would weep the loss...She wondered would he cry for he? At least a bit of all the tears she shed for him? Probably but...for sadness not for love.

Returning to the training spot there she was...she had a look of angst on her face.

Her green eyes were staring at the sky...The moonlight shone on her face making her look angelic; Ike wondered if he died and this was heaven.

"Mia?"

"Boss...er...Ike."

"Hey what's wrong? you look as if Soren was in a convention of nice people." Ike said smiling.

"Nothing..."

"Really?"

"Aren't you going to go?" Mia's eyes reflected hurt and angst, but the general could not name any incidents that could've triggered those emotions...

"Later. How about you?" he asked her green eyes watery. He did not know exactly why but those emerald orbs were alluring him...

"No. I don't have an escort..."

"I see..." Ike unconsciously stared at her lips.

The sunset's orange light reflected on Mia's face and looked absolutely angelic...except a angel of sadness and woe maybe everything was perfect except that frown on her lips.

Ike stared at the sunset, unsure of what to do.

"As I thought he doesn't love me..." Mia hid her face in her knees; it took al her strength not to cry.

Ike then got an idea...smirking evilly (perhaps Soren had rubbed of on him?) and stared at her.

"Mia."

"Boss...eh?" Mia caught a glimpse of Ike's smirk which sacred her to no end.

"Let's spar?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"But the party..." she trailed off.

"I can go later."

"Right..."

Mia took her sword and Ike went for Ragnell.

"_I'm facing Crimea's most powerful swordsman...My personal teacher...the leader of the infamous Greil mercenaries...The inheritor of the Gawain Style...and the wielder of the Holy Blade, Ragnell, and the only boy I'll ever...love."_ She blushed at this thought.

"Mia..."

"Yes sir?" she said still using the "Boss" tone.

"Shall...we take up a notch?" Ike's smirk went much more sinister.

"A...N...Notch?"

"Winner gives the loser one command. Loser accepts willing fully no COMPLAINTS."

"Ah!" Mia smiled. _"YES! If...I WIN...IKE WILL_...!" she thought, smirking. "Gotcha! She winked.

"Ok...you start." Ike held Ragnell in a familiar stance...but he had so many Mia could not remember well which one.

"_Oh man! I've never even scratched him! I can't win! NO! I HAVE TO WIN! IT'S FOR LOVE'S SAKE" _She screamed mentally. "Here I go!" Mia charged with speed towards the general and attacked...however Ike parried with Ragnell and...

"Counter." Ike used one of his famous moves.

Mia avoided it but something was wrong here...

"Why? His counter is so much slower...than usual."

"What's up? Done already?" Ike teased. "Here I come!" Ike took a leap and hovered above Mia and put Ragnell in a stabbing position. "ERUPTION!"

"Wow!" Mia rolled and barely avoided Ike's flame blast but there it was...again...

"Eruption is much less devastating...Almost always I end up...beaten with just one of them." Mia whispered to herself.

"You're not out of it yet my blue haired Beauty! Quick Draw!"

"B...Blue haired...Beauty...?" Mia blushed profusely at that statement but in less than a blink the general was in front of her. "N...Nuts!" Ike hit her full speed and though she used her sword...Ike sent her flying and straight to the floor.

"_Since when does...Ike treat me like that...?"_ She thought shocked. "I'm not done boss!" Mia charged back and hit the general.

"NOT YET; ASTRA!" she used her five blows...and ended up behind Ike.

"Not bad...you hurt my armor 5 times and made a scratch on my face..." Ike used his thumb to clean the slash. "Guess you're motivated huh?" Ike smiled teasingly.

"N...No! I just..." Mia turned even redder.

"Alright! Here goes my personal Own! Aether!"

"Oh no!"

Ike threw his sword with strength, Sending Mia's sword flying, then he took the traditional leap and landed...Mia closed her eyes.

"_NO! I...Lost..."_ she thought deception struck her heart like a thousand icy daggers.

She opened her eyes and Saw Ragnell's tip right in front of her.

"Touché." Ike said.

"I give up...I lose." She sighed.

"Hey, you were great."

"You didn't...have mercy...eh boss?" she smiled sadly.

Ike buried Ragnell's tip into the ground and crossed his arms. "You'll get no sympathy from me!"

"I get it..."

"You're not off the hook yet...you lost."

"What is your command...? Boss..." she hung her head and expected a week of chores; help Mist with the laundry...but...

"As leader of the Greil Mercenaries and Lord...I order you to go with me to the party...now!"

"Eh?"

"You won't disobey...will you...?"

"No sir." She smiled fondly. _"That's why he was holding back. He planed this all along. But I WILL get you for this Ike."_ She thought. "Ok boss you win."

"All right...go get changed effective immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

--

Ike was already changed but Mia took forever...something he hated was, waiting, doing nothing.

Ike had his arms crossed...growling.

"Mia's taking too..."

Ike was cut off by the one whom he waited...

She was stunning...The loose hair neatly tied up...Wearing a night blue dress which went to her knees...matching her hair and eyes...Ike was nothing less than tempted.

"...Long..." he said wide eyed.

"Something wrong Ike...?" she said in a seductive tone and getting nearer, her green eyes impaling like 2 Emerald daggers into his own Azure blue...

"Eh...ah...nothing..." Ike drew Ragnell. "Greil Mercenaries move out!"

"Ike...it's only you and me!"

"Sorry could not resist!" he said putting his sword away.

"Let's go."

--

The party was very elegant, much to Ike's dismay and Mia's fear...Ike hated these type of noble thingies and Mia...had never been in something so formal.

"Nuts..." he growled.

"Ike..."

"Yeah?"

"I've never...been to something so formal." She said trembling.

"Don't worry...I almost blow it at Begnion but you'll be fine."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're not me!"

Getting sight of the rest...A happy Marcia flirted with a blushing Rolf...Makalov and Astrid shared drinks...and everyone's favorite mage was blushing, mainly because he was holding Mist's hand. At this Ike smiled.

"Divine Justice."

"Ike...your sister and Soren...?"

"Very long story, so little time."

Mia dragged him to the food area...however for the first time...the general had a lack of hunger...in fact his stomach was worse than Soren's it was tied up in a knot and every time Mia smiled at him, his heart stopped, he tried to avoid her eyes, her laughter but hey got to him, intoxicating him to no end with a felling he knew recently. Love.

"It's time to dance!" Boyd announced.

"Darn it! Ike muttered in protest.

"Let's go...Ike!"

"Um...Mia I don't dance...I mean...I don't know how!"

"I'll teach you."

"Here we go again..." he was dragged by her to the spot.

Dancing to the instruments' music...Ike became lost in his little own reverie involving Mia...how gracefully she moved, how she smiled...Ike was lost...

"Ike..."

"..."

"Ike!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the royal gardens for some air ok?"

"R...Right..."

The Melchior Palace Gardens brought Memories...Mia however had her own debt to pay off...

"Remember? I beat Ashnard Here."

"Yeah, you used Great Aether...the best attack I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yep." She turned. To Ike with determination.

"M...Mia...?"

"I...have to tell you something..."

"Eh?"

"At first...I...I thought...I just wanted to stay with the mercenaries and with you because you were the prefect rival...I was in love with your style! But...but...you grew...to have the ultimate sword and attack; I realized I couldn't beat you! But when you won...when you beat me...I was filled with Joy!"

"Mia..."

"I thought I was going crazy...you couldn't be my rival Ike! I was confused...why did I need you if I couldn't even scratch you? I lied to myself believing that I could absorb your style! But...Deep down I knew it! I needed you because..."

"..." Ike was in shocked silence. Mia was speaking her heart out.

"I love you! I knew it! But...But... I thought I couldn't have you! So I just remained loving you silently! AS your student...at least...I could see you..."

"Mia...I love you too. So stop making yourself suffer..."

"Ike..."

"I did not know...but I've opened my eyes...you were much more than a student to me...but I was too dense to realize it..."

"Really...?"

"Yes I...my uncertainty hurt you Mia. I'm sorry..."

She hugged the general for all she was worth.

Suddenly and as if it were by divine punishment she had an idea...smirking against his chest.

"Which reminds me...Ike..."

"Yes?"

"I also scratched you today..."

"Yeah..."

"So you have to do 1 thing I tell you..."

"Hey..."

"The condition was to scratch you. You know I can't beat you."

"You win. What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me..."

"Hey..."

"No complaints..." Mia pressed her lips to Ike's.

Divine this is what Mia, wanted...Ike tasted like honey...He was hers...and nothing was better.

"Next time...I'll think about loopholes on my plans." He smiled to himself and gave into Mia's honey tasting lips.

--

About 10 years later...

At the same time Elena (daughter of Soren and Mist) was born, These two...were also blessed with a boy...named Ike...mainly due to the admiration of the mother and lack of creativity from the father...

The little guy had the same appearance of his father...but had the eyes and expression of his mother.

--

"Hah..aha...Dad you're too much..."Ike jr. panted. Both were training...

"Well Ike? Had Enough?" Ike smiled...for some reason this was a very familiar scenario...

"Not a chance..." The boy charged against his father however Ike dodged his boy skillfully...

"Is that all?"

"Gr..."

"Do you think you're as mule headed as your father?" he said taking his usual position.

"Of course!"

"Ha ha! That's better now let's keep going!" Ragnell's owner laughed. He was keeping his son busy with one hand, the other as on his hip.

Mia, saw this from a distance...

"When I look at those 2 it's as if I look on a mirror...Ike's just like his father..." Mia sighed. Usually this kept for hours until the boy could no more.

"Hey Ike!" Mist cheered.

"Mist!" Ike greeted.

"Aunt...Mist..." Ike panted.

"How's Elena?" Mia sked.

"Asleep With Soren."

"Good."

"_Now!"_ Little Ike charged towards his father. "Got'cha!"

Ike smirked. "Like father, Like Son...however..." Ike used his free hand to stop the boy' wooden sword... "When you do a surprise attack...do not announce it!" Ike slipped to his back and hit him there.

"Ow..."

"Somehow...I think I've seen this before..." Mist sweat dropped.

"Really? Where?" Mia asked.

"Ah brings memories..." she sighed.

"Ok...stop it you two." Mia said. "Poor Ike has had too much."

"He's going to be the leader of the Greil Mercenaries...He needs to be strong..."

"But still...that doesn't mean that you have to be so hard!" Mist complained.

"Mom...Aunt..."

"The sleeping Prince is awake..." Ike said.

"It's as father says...I want to be better than him...And I want to have Ragnell...so that's why...Until I land one good blow on dad...I won't stop!"

"Iron will..." Mist sighed.

"Nice words but it takes much more than will to...huh?"

"Right...here's a surprise father...Take this...!" a blue glow cam from Ike's son...

"Isn't that...?!" Ike was shocked.

"AETHER!!" the boy leapt up in the air and hit Ike full power.

"Ow..." Ike was bought to his knees.

"Hm..." the boy...landed behind his father. "Father why did you hold back? You could've avoided the blow."

"You knew?! You're getting better. But how can you use Aether?!"

"Sorry Honey...Ike asked me to teach him something...I can't use Aether but...I told him the basics and he's being practicing it secretly!" Mia cheered. She used her 2 finger for a 'V' sign.

"2 against one...that's hardly...fair." Ike sighed. "But if you can use Aether than you're much better than me at your age..."

"Really?!" the boy cheered.

"You'll be a fine leader...even better than me..." Ike smiled.

--

Ike jr. was already asleep...family because of his father's training.

Ike and Mia were sitting on the sofa...Mia resting her head in Ike's chest.

"Which reminds me..." Ike cupped Mia's chin and pressed her lips passionately against his wife's lips.

Mia wide-eyed...didn't complain.

"What was that for...?" she asked panting.

"For teaching him...MY technique...without MY permission." He smiled. "Still the fact that he can use Aether..."

"He's the son of a prodigy...what else did you expect?" Mia said proud.

"Maybe...but still he's a fast learner as his mother."

Mia smiled and returned to sleep in Ike's chest.

"**You know...when I sleep with you...Waiting for Dawn is much more fun."**


	10. Ike and Elincia Ragnell and Amity

Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart

**Bit by Bit You're Charming My Heart**

**Mist has always a Crush on a certain handsome raven haired mage.** **Soren starts feeling differently around the beautiful Cleric and asks Ike for Help. However Is the Ex-commander the best choice when his own love life overwhelms him?**

**Alternate Ike Ending 3: Ike and Elincia: Ragnell and Amity.**

Ike Gawain awoke in the tranquil Silence of his room, It was still night time...the full moon and the stars still decorated the evening sky...and signs of dawn were still far away.

"Darn it...Dawn is taking too long..." the general's Azure eyes...stared into the horizon.

Why did he care about time? Because today at night, Elincia's party was thrown and he...had to confess to his beloved queen, but really dawn was taking too long.

"Like in Daein..." Ike sighed. Because of its position... In Daein...night was longer...today it felt like those by gone times too.

Ike sure loved Elincia, it was easy to, her kind crimson brown eyes...her well shaped form...her emerald hair...her luscious lips...truly in beauty...she deserved more than being queen...and in attitude…kind but resolute...determined but tender...a combination truly hard to find.

"But...What will happen If I...?"

A question rebounding in the depths of his mind...If he courted Elincia...it was a given that he would be called lord and be a part of the nobles he hated...but...

What was stronger...love or selfishness?

Having to be a part of nobility...was enough...maybe and very probably...He and Elincia...Would end up together meaning he would be KING.

Normally any man would rush to that but...he did not...this consequences...were not good. But he would endure them...for her and just for her, nothing more.

Nobility, a paradise of the chosen, however for him...it was a different story...and well...

For Love Sacrifices had to be made...right?

--

Ike awoke his eyes were red...mainly because he did not have a decent sleep...

This was a huge step and if it was to be given...he would surely...

Though deeply this is what he wanted...but...becoming of the class he so much hated was not of his liking.

"Nuts..." Ike rubbed his forehead.

In that moment, Mist and Soren entered, hand in hand. To the which Ike smiled and did not mind...the couple however...

"Ike?! Did you..." Mist exclaimed.

"I knew...before Soren did."

"Hey..." the mage complained.

"No matter." Ike just returned to his breakfast.

"Brother, Today is Elincia's party...Are you going to assist?"

"I sure am."

"In Begnion..." Soren trailed off.

"Foe Elincia's sake...I have to go."

"You sure like her huh brother?" Mist inquired.

"What?"

"If you endure a party…of this type for her, Well...she must have gotten to you..."

"I..." Ike trailed off.

"Drop it Mist...We all know Ike loves her. After all what he's endured...isn't that right...my Lord Ike?" Soren smiled evilly.

"There you go again...making fun of people's suffering." Ike rolled his eyes.

"You keep handing them in a silver plate MY Lord Ike...I just take them as they Come."

"Soren, you shouldn't be so..." Mist Scolded.

"I'm sorry but it's the fault of future King Crimea here."

Ike spat his juice. "WHO SAID I'M GONNA BE KING?!" Ike exclaimed.

"I bet. And when you do, we probably will become the head division of the Royal Army. But it isn't bad. Commander Greil would proud that his son is a King."

"Drop it..." Ike finished and left.

"Soren? Do you think brother will...?" Mist asked.

"No question about it. But...do you approve Elincia?"

"Sure...I mean...I've known for her for a year but she's like a big sister to me...So I really wouldn't care."

"Really? So then you'll become a noble?" Soren asked.

"If it's needed for Ike's sake, Yes I will."

"You sure are optimistic." Soren sighed.

"It'll all turn out to be good." Mist cheered.

--

The day passed slowly...much to Ike's dismay...but he knew that at the end of this, he had a date of destiny...And with a certain lovely, princes...though he wanted HER.

How long had passed? One whole year however for him, it felt like an entire lifetime...From being a novice mercenary to a unit leader, from a unit leader to a general of an entire army...In all of those battle Ike, got himself hurt bruised and everything you want to think of. However...there two things he was looking forward to, no matter the battle, time or place...Rest, and Seeing Elincia's warm smile and sweet voice.

He didn't know why...Sometimes he just wanted to go and sleep, however she gave him a nightly visit and tended his wounds, most of the time.

In those times, giving orders to everyone overwhelmed him…to the point that at night he would avoid talking to anyone…But when Elincia came to see him, he would drop that Soren-like attitude and simply, smile, weariness and pain would all wear out in front of her, and no matter how tired, He would find time for her and vice-versa.

After returning to Crimea…Ike felt happy for her…She had smiled with all her heart when she saw her 3 guardians…Lucia, Bastian and Geoffrey.

Life had sure been a living prison for her, Enduring battles, withstanding the little apostle and overall, seeing her family and country destroyed…to this day…Ike wondered how she managed to smiled with that fondness…

When she decided to start fighting…he was always in her sights…If he had being wounded too seriously…she would come from wherever necessary and heal him risking everything.

For him too…Being the Fallen Princess made her a target so whenever…an enemy would go near her…he or she wouldn't last long…because Ike obliterated all obstacles for her with Ragnell, Often she'd call Ike her "lord in shining armor." Jokingly…But he knew that those reactions were due to their feelings…

After defeating Daein…Ike returned home…abandoning all feeling for her…and hoping that whoever she married, really loved for her for who she was, not for being Queen.

However, not all was lost for the Lord as, she came; mainly just too…spend time with him.

The rest was history.

--

Ike was getting prepared for the party of his life…or…so he hoped.

He wanted to look on his best…so he knew what to do…

He got his old Lord outfit…That day on Begnion would never go out of his mind…The day she named him lord…Elincia would not stop blushing, mainly for his new outfit…so this time she would get surprised too.

"Heh…I want to see that look again…" Ike smiled.

"Ike…Huh?" The mage stopped on his tracks and smiled. "Lord Ike, we will be departing for Melchior…The attack on the princess capital is expected to be intense…if you're using that outfit."

"It's not funny, you know…you never change." Ike grumbled.

"Big…Brother." Mist was taken aback too.

"Mist?"

"You really want to get her huh brother?"

"What? Why?" Ike inquired.

"Elincia used to tell me…How stunning you looked in that outfit and how glad she was to have named you lord."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Ike asked furiously.

"You didn't ask." Soren and Mist replied in unison.

"You 2…Oh well…let's get going."

"This is going to be interesting." Soren smirked.

--

Arriving at the palace, Mist and Soren left for their own exploring…Ike frowned.

"My lord Ike! Bless Ashera you Join us on this beautiful night!" Count Bastian greeted.

"Bastian." Ike saluted. This was sure going to be a long night…

"Lord Ike! Good of you to join us!" Geoffrey said.

"I hope this silver tongued Rascal hasn't made you sleep." Lucia added.

"Lady Lucia your insults are as icy as Daein but as warm as Crimea! At the very least you acknowledge my silver tongue vocabulary!"

"Silver dagger….to kill of boredom, if you ask me." Lucia left and found Janaff arguing with Ulki stating that his eyes were far more useful than his ears.

Ike and Geoffrey sweat dropped.

"Ah…My battle goddess leaves me but someday I will make her mine. If not, Elyssium is filled with goddesses and Nymphs. right My lord Ike?" Bastian smiled.

"There she goes again…" Geoffrey sighed.

"Er…Sure…goddesses." Ike replied blankly.

However there was one goddess on Lord Ike's mind…  
Curiously…she hadn't appeared.

"A party as lively as the beautiful and prosper Crimea. Ah…Let us rejoice with our new ruler." Bastian stated.

"Count Bastian…" Ike was interrupted.

"You need not…be so formal we were soldiers, brothers in arms…in battle for our country… battling desperately…for the liberty and for the iron willed people of Crimea…Bastian will suffice."

"Bastian…where is Elincia?" Ike asked, tired already.

"Me thinks in he room…She needs to be stunning…though Elincia already is like that, without any preparation. A goddess who can put the very Ashera to Shame. Her emerald Hair, Kind eyes…not even a thousand sunsets compare to our queen." Bastian answered.

"S…Sure." Ike replied blushing. Bastian was right.

"Hah hah! Stunned and intoxicated by her huh My Lord Ike?"

"N…No I…Just was worried for her well being…" Ike stammered.

"Elincia couldn't have had a Better Lord for herself; as brave as an army of soldiers and the Holiest Blade in all of Crimea."

"Bastian…I'm going to find her." Ike rushed off.

"Ah Cupid shoots his arrows blindly…Love is blind…it's only fair that he is blind too…however it seems for that beautiful Couple…He used more than ten arrows." Bastian took a cup of wine. "Toast for Crimea's new King!"

"King?" Geoffrey asked.

"You'll see soon…"

Ike went for a drink of juice, Bastian had hit a soft spot.

"My, My lasted long huh Ike?" Soren Smirked.

"Soren…"

"You're tired huh?"

"How do you…" 

"Your eye. It's twitching."

"Nuts…"

"Hang on…" Mist appeared of no where and dragged the mage to dance.

"That…is new." Ike smiled

--

Ike hade searched for every nook and cranny on Crimea's palace, silently cursing those who made it so luxurious.

"Elincia? Where are you?!" it hit him. "Of course!" 

Meanwhile in the throne room…an emerald hair girl sat on the throne with a dismayed look on her face.

Elincia, thought she'd failed, Her lord Ike hated parties, she should've just gone with him somewhere else…

The throne room was dark only lit by the moon and stars thus making Elincia more nostalgic.

Her Lord Ike, he had endured a living nightmare for her. She too was in a nightmare which, became an enchanted fantasy once she met him.

With him she felt like on of those princesses of fairy tale…and her Lord Ike was a perfect fit for her. Saving her, saving her country…what else could she ask for?

However, it was obvious he did not love her, his absence made it clear…

Who could blame him? Sometimes she wished she could be a normal girl…and leave those responsibilities behind but it was impossible for her…As The only one left she couldn't abandon her people or country, those for whom her beloved Ike risked himself for.

But…she loved him…fell for him hard…adding the facts…saving her life…her country…her friends…defending her in any kind of situation…always cheering her up in the direst of situations…

Ike had lost a lot during the war…for her fault…and what was worse…there was nothing she could do to even mend…for his losses.

"My queen." A familiar voice said.

"My Lord Ike?!" happiness filled her.

"I'm sorry. I've been looking for her majesty…but I…" Ike bowed hiding his blush…she was gorgeous…wearing a dark green vest which made a perfect fit…with her hair…it was bit tight so it revealed her form…

"Drop my Lord Ike…I have told you…treat me like Elincia." She said fondly.

"Treat me like Ike." He mimicked her tone snickering.

"All right. Deal!" she said.

"Very well. Eliincia…why…are you…"

"I wanted to think…Ike…Alone."

"About?"

"Y…You." 

"ME?!" he asked shocked.

"Actually, I wasn't going to go…because…I thought you were not coming. Without you I wouldn't have any fun at all."

"E…Elincia…I…"

"It's true."

"I…well It was pretty dull down there without…and Bastian nearly Killed me because of you."

"Hah hah…I'm sorry…" Elincia giggled.

"Reason why…"

"Huh?"

"Ticklish Aether!" Ike leapt and before she knew it tears of laughter were coming out of her eyes.

"Say It!!"

"I…" Elincia shook her head laughing.

"Say it!" Ike insisted.

"All right I'm sorry for making you wait! Haha…Since when did Aether become so versatile!?" She said…without noticing…she was on top of him…both were sitting on the throne.

"Since I used it on you…" Ike dropped his laughter noting the position they were.

"Ike?" she said Blushing.

"Yeah?" He was red as well.

"I'm glad…"

"For what?"

"To have you…but I need you more than as a friend…more than as a mercenary…I really need you in my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I…would die of sadness and boredom on this palace with out you…"

"I will sacrifice myself for you…" Ike said jokingly, playing with her green hair.

"You think is worth it…?" Elincia said seductively as she neared her mouth to his.

"Always…"

In a minute Ike was kissing her…so sweet…it seemed unreal for both of them. Elincia was glad. Her life was going to be more interesting….

--

In that year Elincia Ridell, proclaimed Ike Gawain as her king…to the surprise of no one…they married.

King Ike received many titles but the most notorious were… "The steadfast ruler." Because of his bravery and "The benevolent." Because of his kindness.

Curiously enough he never sat on the throne…always asking and fulfilling the needs of the people…his laws reflected their will.

The Greil Mercenaries became Crimea's main defense unit…leaded by their King.

As of 10 years later…both were blessed with a son whim they named Ike…

The boy had the facial features eye and hair color of his mother but was identical to his father.

"Mother? Why does Ragnell glow when near Amity?" The son asked.

"I have no Idea little one." His and father watched him train.

"These swords are unique. Thanks Mother and Father."

"What are parents for?" Ike smiled.

The day at the palace went fast and…Ike resolved to tell his son the story of the war.

"So father…we left off where?"

"I was about to confront the Black knight…It was the first time I used Ragnell."

After hearing how he beat the knight…Little Ike jr. fell asleep.

"Really? Why do you think the swords shine like that?" Elincia asked, in bed with her king.

"Because they probably are related in some way…remember only you and I can use them but because he's our son…he has both your and my blood so it's no surprise the swords find him as their owner.

"Good night My King."

"Good night My goddess."

"**It's like Ragnell and Amity…I shine on when you're with me."****re with me."hen you'mity...o it'g.s shine like thater but the--**

**--**


End file.
